Book of Challenges
by windflight13
Summary: This is a bind-up book of all of my loose, floating around challenges for various forums! Enjoy the silly, serious, dark, and light stories! Rated T because I'm paranoid and it's Warriors.
1. The Three Tribes-memories

**Challenge for The Three Tribes.**

As Cinderpelt lay dying, Leafpool ran up to her. "Cinderpelt!" She gasped. "No!" Cinderpelt purred faintly as a flood of memories came to her.

_"No, Cinderpaw, you'll never be a warrior," Fireheart whispered, his bright green eyes close to mine."I'm sorry."_

_I ran through the woods. Where was Tigerclaw? I needed to find him! I-No! Save me! Tigerclaw turned and walked away as I lay on the Thunderpath, pain striking through my leg. Fireheart! Help me!_

_"I name you Leafpool." I watched my apprentice with pride as she touched her nose to the Moonpool and the other medicine cats chanted her name. "Leafpool! Leafpool!"_

_"Leafpool, what are you doing?" I hissed, trying to ignore the pain in my bad leg. "He's from another Clan! And you're a medicine cat!" Her amber eyes met mine, full of __sadness and pain. "Crowfeather, go home," she told the dark gray tom. As he started to protest, she snarled,"Go!"_

_Sandstorm pressed against Firestar. "We've lost her," she murmured. No, **I** lost her, I thought, my heart breaking inside. I hurried away to my den, unable to face my former love and tell him that I lost his daughter._

_I crouched next to Silverstream and stroked her cheek. "Come on," I murmured. "You'll be okay. Come on." Her body trembled as she struggled to push out the kits. Then.."Silverstream! No!"  
"I love you, Graystripe," she murmured, and then her head fell back, and her beautiful blue eyes clouded._

Leafpool tended to Cinderpelt, trying to stem the blood, but it was too late. Cinderpelt felt her spirit floating away.

_"Look, Sorreltail," Leafpool mewed. "Your first kit is born. She looks just like Cinderpelt."_

_"Then that will be her name," Sorreltail murmured. "Cinderkit."_


	2. EmberClan-numbers

**Challenge for EmberClan.**

PROLOGUE

A cat lay dead, his throat ripped out. His claws were tufted with yellow fur...his fur. But why? Who... The medicine cat wondered these things as she prepared the cat for vigil. Rosemary here...

watermint there. The medicine cat jumped in shock as she saw the gash in his belly. Bile rose up in her throat, and the need for revenge stabbed at her belly. This dead cat was her littermate.

**She** alone knew who he had grudges against. **She** alone knew who hated him. She didn't know why he had been killed, ruthlessly, without the chance to regain honor. But she knew one thing.

_Oh, yes._ **She **alone knew exactly who had killed her brother.

TAWNYSHADOW

Tawnyshadow stared in horror at her mate's body. "What happened?" she gasped. "He's dead," Petalfur replied. The yellow she-cat glanced at her brother's body. Then, the medicine cat spoke

again. "He was murdered."

"By who?" Tawnyshadow asked. Petalfur shook her head. "I don't know."

"Liar," Tawnyshadow countered. "What?" Petalfur sprang to her paws, shaking scraps of leaves off her pelt. "I am a medicine cat! How dare you accuse me like that?" Tawnyshadow stared at

Petalfur with a hard greet in glint in her eyes until the other she-cat looked away. "Okay, fine," she muttered. "I know who killed my brother. But I'm not telling you," she added as Tawnyshadow

opened her jaws to speak again. "That would dishoner Rowanfur's memory. You must find out."

"I must find out," Tawnyshadow whispered, as if she was in a trance. She started rocking back and forth on her haunches. "I'm Rowanpaw..Berryclaw's my mentor...it's great! But I love Tawny-

shadow too much...and Berryclaw loves her too, what can I do? Now I'm Rowanfur, Tawnyshadow chooses me! She's expecting kits, StarClan I love them so much! But Berryclaw hates me."

Tawnyshadow spoke louder and faster. "He's after me, what can I do? It hurts so much! Tawnyshadow, where are you? Where am I? Is this StarClan? Am I dead? Tawnyshadow...Avenge me!"

Tawnyshadow stopped talking and mewed softly,"It was Berryclaw." Petalfur nodded slowly. "Berryclaw killed your mate. What are you going to do?" Tawnyshadow slid out her claws and bared

her teeth. "Kill him."

"Very well." Petalfur flicked her tail, and Tawnyshadow padded off.

PETALFUR

"Can we talk?" Petalfur heard Tawnyshadow hiss to Berryclaw. "Yeah, sure." Berryclaw sounded excited. _Don't be,_ Petalfur thought. She waited for the pair to disappear through the gorse

tunnel, then snuck out through the dirtplace tunnel. She found them by Snakerocks. "Tawnyshadow? What do you want?" Berryclaw asked, now sounding mystified. "Oh, nothing," Tawny-

shadow mewed. "Just wondering why you murdered my mate." Her mew deepended to a snarl on the last three words. "I didnt..." Petalfur peered out from between two bushes and saw

them squaring up to each other. "Okay, I did," Berryclaw snarled, lashing his tail. "But you wouldn't understand."

"Oh, I do," Tawnyshadow purred. "I understand perfectly. You were jealous of him, that he was my mate. You're going to pay." Petalfur saw Tawnyshadow step aside. A snake, almost as

long as Berryclaw's tail, slithered up and reared back. Before the tom had time to react, the snake had lunged forward and clamped its jaws around his throat. Tawnyshadow waited until

Berryclaw started writhing; then she strode forward and slashed the snake's throat open. To make sure it dided, she cut its head off. Then, Tawnyshadow turned her attention to Berryclaw,

who was moaning as the snake's poison began seeping through his veins. Petalfur rolled a red berry out of the bush, then followed it. She stood next to the two cats. "Tawnyshadow," she

mewed. "Why have you done this?"

"He killed-" Tawnyshadow started, but Petalfur turned to face Berryclaw, who was now panting. "Help...me," he begged in agony. "All right, I will," Petalfur said. She gave him the red berry.

"Here, eat this. It will make the pain go away for good." She made her voice as gentle as a mother comforting her wailing kit. Berryclaw licked it up, then relaxed and fell still. "You fixed me," he

murmured. "No," Petalfur snarled, crouching down so they were eye-to-eye. "I didn't. I fed you a deathberry." Berryclaw froze, then began writhing again, more frantic than the last time. "Now

you know how I felt when you killed my littermate," she continued. "To be tricked, betrayed. You're going to die, Berryclaw. Don't try to deny it. You're going to die because you killed my litter-

mate, Tawnyshadow's mate. Don't try anything like this in StarClan, Berryclaw. Because I will be watching." Berryclaw's breathing had slowed to a rasp. "Forgive me," he croaked. Then, with-

out warning, his head fell back, and he went limp. "He's dead," Petalfur told Tawnyshadow. Their eyes met briefly, then Tawnyshadow whispered," Thank you." Petalfur nodded slightly, then

Tawnyshadow brushed past her, head high. Petalfur sighed. The murderer was dead. Both Tawnyshadow and Petalfur had gotten their revenge. And peace had returned to ThunderClan. She

would still have to explain how Berryclaw came to be dead, but she could explain it. What was another lie compared to all the others? She let out a laugh, one that rasped in her throat. When

she died, she would be at piece. But for now, she was friends with Tawnyshadow. And they had one thing in common...

They were both murderers.


	3. FogClan-Ambush

**Challenge for FogClan.**

Cinderpaw listened to her mentor. "Take the path across the moor," Deertail instructed. "Bring back as many rabbits as you can find. Go on. Be back before moonhigh."

"Yes Deertail!" Cinderpaw raced out of WindClan's camp and across the moor. She was a new apprentice, a quarter moon into training, and excited to prove herself to the Clan. A tunnel loomed

in front of her, dark and cold, but she veered away. _I take after my mother, _she reminded herself sharply. Her father, Pinefur, was a tunneler, but Blossomflower, her mother, was a moor runner.

Pinefur's sister, also a tunneler, had recently died in a tunnel accident. Pinefur had insisted Cinderpaw train as a moor runner so he wouldn't lose her, too. Cinderpaw pushed those thoughts away

and forced herself to run faster. Then she stopped. Fog was looming ahead. She looked behind her. She couldn't see WindClan's camp. Cinderpaw took a deep breath, and slid into the fog. It was

warm, but Cinderpaw shivered in spite of herself. "Hello, little warrior." A loud voice echoed around. Cinderpaw shivered again. "Do not be afraid. I am merely a StarClan cat, a WindClan ancestor.

And I have a test for you." A cat, not the one who was speaking, was padding over to Cinderpaw, and she recognized the scent of ShadowClan. "He is going to attack you," the voice continued,

speaking the very words Cinderpaw dared not to, though how she knew what the ShadowClan cat was going to do, she had no idea. "My test is to see what you do, how you defend yourself."

The voice vanished, and Cinderpaw was alone with the strange tom, who was padding closer. "Remember Redtail to StarClan!" he told her, then leaped. Cinderpaw spun out of the way and slam-

med her paws on Redtail's head, causing blood to well up. These were advanced moves, she knew, and yet how she knew them, again she did not know. She leaped on Redtail's back, and began

clawing him with her hindpaws while holding on with her front paws, all while screeching furiously. He went limp, and for a moment Cinderpaw thought she had won. But then, he heaved himself

up and took control. "Say good-bye," Redtail snarled, then slashed down. Cinderpaw's vision went black.

When Cinderpaw's vision had cleared, she was no longer in WindClan's territory, but at Fourtrees. But...this wasn't Fourtrees. Ranks of shimmering cats surrounded her wherever she looked. "Is

this StarClan?" she asked, hardly daring to belive it. Then: "Am I...dead?" A young tortoiseshell she-cat stepped forward, and Cinderpaw recognized Lilyshine, Pinefur's sister. "Yes, dear Cinder-

paw," Lilyshine meowed sadly. "Look." Cinderpaw looked down at a puddle at her paws. It showed her parents, and Deertail, sitting alone in WindClan's camp. Next to them was...Cinderpaw's

breath caught in her throat. "They're sitting vigil," she breathed. "They're sitting vigil for me." Lilyshine nodded. "StarClan have spoken," she mewed cautiously, glancing at the others. A big black

tom nodded, and she continued. "And we have decided to give you a second chance. You will go back in the body of Roseflower. You will still have Cinderpaw's memories. But...you will not

remember who you were..before." She paused before she said the last word, as if it was stuck in her throat. "Do we have an agreement?" Cinderpaw nodded. "Yes. We do."

"Very well. Good-bye, Cinderpaw."

Roseflower woke from the strangest dream. She dreamed Cinderpaw was alive. But was she? No, that couldn't be possible. Roseflower had seen Cinderpaw's body herself, the crusted blood,

the ripped throat, the blue eyes staring aimlessly up at the sky, claws tufted with red fur. They would be burying Cinderpaw now. Roseflower hopped up, and hurried out of her den. Sure enou-

gh, the elders Petalfur and Dapplelight were hoisting Cinderpaw's body onto their shoulders."Wait!" Roseflower cried. She raced over to them as they lowered Cinderpaw for her. Roseflower

suddenly wished she knew what to say. And then slowly, she lowered her head to lick Cinderpaw's cold ears. "Thank you," Roseflower whispered. "You deserved a second chance."


	4. DivergentClan-One Sided Relationship

**Icefeather**

Icefeather stared at Owlwing. He was flirting with Robinpoppy. Her ginger and black pelt shone in the sun. "Owlwing," Icefeather whispered. "You're my mate. I'm expecting kits. How can you do this to me?" He glanced over at her, then returned to talking to Robinpoppy. Icefeather felt a pelt brush against hers, and looked up. It was Dustcloud. "Hi," he mewed, settling down next to her. "Hey," Icefeather mewed dully. "What's the matter?" Dustcloud asked, his green eyes shining with worry. "Owlwing never pays attention to me," Icefeather told him. "Look. He's over flirting with Robinpoppy while I'm expecting his kits. It's never going to work out for him and me."

"I'll be the father of your kits," Dustcloud meowed hopefully. Icefeather looked at his hopeful eyes. "Okay," she relented.

* * *

"Now." Dustcloud nudged Icefeather. They had spent the rest of the afternoon talking, and planning for how Icefeather was going to tell Owlwing she'd had enough. "He's alone. Go."

"Okay," Icefeather said. She stood up and walked over to Owlwing. Dustcloud's eyes were burning into her back as she mewed cooly,"We need to talk."

"Fine." Owlwing let Icefeather lead the way out of camp, towards Sunningrocks, where they sat in awkward silence until Icefeather mewed,"Do you really love me, Owlwing?" His eyes were shocked as he replied,"Of course I do," and Icefeather almost believed him. But then she remembered seeing him talking to Robinpoppy."No, you don't," she said firmly. "Why would you say that?" Owlwing hissed. "I've watched you talking to Robinpoppy," Icefeather shot back. "I'm expecting your kits! But no, you don't care. All you care about is leaving your mate for a one moon warrior. Don't even bother saying anything, Owlwing, because I know. **You **are going to miss out on raising your kits, because you're just going to dump me. This would never have worked out, Owlwing. I don't even know why I tried to get your attention. Dustcloud is going to raise your kits with me. And they will grow up believing that **he **is their father. Because you can't love one cat for, oh, maybe a moon without turning to another cat!"

"I-I didn't know you felt like this, Icefeather," Owlwing murmured quietly. "We can work things out."

"No," Icefeather flashed at him. "No, we can't work things out! You ruined our relationship, and you know it! Don't try to talk to me again! And if you try to lie to my kits, I will kill you!" She whirled on him, and raced away.

* * *

**Owlwing**

After Icefeather's furious confrontation on Sunningrocks, Owlwing sat there, confused, and alone until Robinpoppy slipped up to him. "Hey, Owlwing," she murmured. "I saw Icefeather with Dustcloud, and rumors are spreading. Is it true? Did she leave you?"

"She left me, because she saw me flirting with other she-cat's," Owlwing mewed. "Oh, Owlwing." Robinpoppy sat down next to him, her sleek black-and-ginger pelt pressed against his tabby pelt. "You have me now. We can have kits of our own. There is no need to worry about Icefeather anymore. The past is in the past." Owlwing wished that were only true.

* * *

**Nine moons later.**

"Mother, watch this!" Stormkit yowled. He launched himself off the patch of snow and skidded to a halt at Dustcloud's paws. His father looked down sternly. "Sorry, Father," Stormkit mumbled. He padded off to Icefeather, head and tail drooping. "Dustcloud," Icefeather scolded teasingly. Then she looked up. She saw Owlwing glaring at her, his green eyes furious. "It could've worked out for you and me if you hadn't ignored me," she hissed. "Icefeather?" Dustcloud asked as Owlwing padded menacingly over to Stormkit and Petalkit. "Do you want me to deal with this?"

"No," Icefeather mewed. "I've got it." She waited until Owlwing had halted, then stalked up and thrusted her kits behind her. "What do you want, Owlwing?" Icefeather growled. "Because if you touch my kits-" She bared her teeth. "I'm not touching your precious kits," Owlwing snarled. His green eyes suddenly went soft and sad. "Icefeather, I want you to know that I'm leaving. Me and Robinpoppy. Clan life is too complicated. We're going to become rogues." Icefeather turned her back on her former mate. "Fine," she mewed. "I don't care." She wouldn't let him know, but inside she did. As she marched away, Owlwing called out,"Icefeather, I love you." When Icefeather turned around again, Owlwing was gone. She let out a sigh. She had loved him. She had thought he hadn't loved her. But in the end, he had.

**That was a challenge for DivergentClan. Hope you liked!**

**~windflight13**


	5. DimClan-Poem

**This is the poem challenge for DimClan. Enjoy!**

**~windflight13**

ShadowClan hunt in the dark

ThunderClan are kind at heart

WindClan like to eat the rabbits

And RiverClan are all the tabbies

**In case you didn't notice, I'm NOT good at writing poems.**


	6. ForeverClan-Drabble

**This is a Drabble for ForeverClan. You should go join!**

The snake was near. Honeyfern could sense it as she thrashed wildly around. "No, no, no!" She shrieked as the scaly thing pounced on her throat. Really? This is how I'm going to die? She thought frantically. StarClan, help! She wanted to shout, but her throat had closed up. She could feel the venom coursing through her veins, wriggling just like the snake fighting to kill her. Then she woke up. She had scraps of moss all over her pelt, and Cloudtail was staring at her. But she was alive.

**Okay so that maybe wasn't my best writing, but please no flames. Thanks!**

**~windflight13**


	7. CloudClan-Drabble

**This is a challenge for Xxsnow's CloudClan. it's the Drabble. Go join!**

**Ivypaw, out.**

Dovewing stared sadly at Bumblestripe. "I'm so sorry," she whispered. "We just can't work out. You're too sweet, and I'm, well...without my powers, I'm nothing."

"You're not nothing!" He protested. "Yes. I am. I can't hear. What if..." She swallowed. "What if we were together one night and something snuck up on us and hurt you? I would never forgive myself!"

"Please let us try again," Bumblestripe pleaded. "We can't do this. Good-bye, Bumblestripe."


	8. CloudClan-Poem

**This is the poem for Xxsnow's CloudClan. Enjoy!**

**Ivypaw, out.**

There once was a kitty named Dreamy

She had white, long dreamy fur

Her eyes were blue and dreamy

And her tail was long as a dream!

She liked to eat cream in her dreams

Or sometimes climb a tree!

And one day she met another cat

Whose fur was very dark black!

They sat and chatted together

Talking about their dreams

When Dreamy realized:

Oh I must get back to my dream!

She mewed goodbye to the cat that was black

and sped off as fast as possible

To only find out she wasn't in a dream

She was in the hospital!

She was locked up in a room

By a very tall doctor

Who shut the door

and went off to go dream

(Now do you see why she was called Dreamy?)


	9. CloudClan-Secrets

**This is the CloudClan secrets challenge. The main cat is my OC from Darkest Ebony Lightest Ivory. This is 425 words. Enjoy!**

**Ivypaw, out.**

"Hazelwish!" Her mother, Bluefire, was running towards her. "Would you like to go hunting? I don't have a patrol." She blinked hopefully at her daughter. "Sure," Hazelwish agreed. She didn't have anything to do; what was the harm? She noticed Lakestorm staring angrily at her mother, who didn't seem to notice. As they ran through the gorse tunnel, Lakestorm got up and followed discreetly. "Let's hunt at Sunningrocks," Hazelwish suggested, who didn't feel the need to tell Bluefire. Lakestorm was her father; what would he do to hurt Bluefire? Why would he want to hurt her? "Darn!" Bluefire sat up angrily, tail twitching. "Hazelwish, did you startle off that vole I was stalking?"

"Er, I-"

"No, I did." Lakestorm stalked from the trees. "Oh, Lakestorm!" The anger in Bluefire's voice changed to happiness. "Come hunt with us! You've been so busy lately!" She ran towards him and pressed against him, but he pulled away. "No, Bluefire," he snorted. "We're done."

"What?" The happiness in Bluefire's voice faded. "Hazelwish, tell me he's kidding."

"I'm not," Lakestorm promised. "I know what you've been doing, Bluefire. I saw you. Last night. With Ravenwing." An uncertain look flashed across Bluefire's face, then she blinked it away. "I don't know what you're talking about, Lakestorm."

"Don't try to lie to me, Bluefire. You've been meeting Ravenwing, a RiverClan warrior, in secret every night." He stared angrily at Hazelwish. "I'll bet she isn't mine!"

"Lakestorm, you-," Bluefire started, but Lakestorm's glare made her stop and she sighed. "All right. You win. I've been meeting Ravenwing. But I'll stop, if it'll make you happy."

"The only thing that will make me happy is knowing that I saw a different she-cat with that filthy tom, and knowing that Hazelwish actually is my daughter!" Lakestorm hissed.

"Mother, how could you?" Hazelwish intervened furiously. "I thought you were a loyal warrior! I thought I was Lakestorm's father! I was proud to be the kit of the deputy," she added more quietly. "Not the deputy for much longer," Bluefire snarled. "You're going to be exiled," Lakestorm flashed back. "Hazelwish, please tell him to stop!" Bluefire's pleading eyes met Hazelwish's. She stared back at her mother, then slowly looked away. "I can't, Bluefire. I won't tell. But you're no longer my mother. From now on, I depend on Lakestorm alone." She whirled around and raced off, not being able to bear her mother's sad look anymore.


	10. DivergentClan-Numbers

**Hi! This is the number challenge for DivergentClan, where I am Pebblepaw. It is an amazing Clan with about five members, so go join! My word is remnants. Hope you enjoy! **

**~windflight13**

Spiderstar stared sadly at his Clan, the remnants of SkyClan. "We must drive out these rats," he murmured, then louder: "We must drive out these rats!" The deputy, Honeylear, lifted her pale ginger head. Her ribs were showing through her pelt but she held her head with pride. "How? Tell me, Spiderstar. How? These rats have destroyed our Clan!" His deputy's tone made him want to stand down and curl into a ball, but he was the leader of SkyClan, the fifth Clan. "No, Honeyleaf," he snapped. "We will not let the rats get the better of us. We are warriors, are we not? Those rats are fresh-kill! They are the hunted; we are the hunters. We will not be driven from our home once more!" A few of the other cats picked their heads up, and Spiderstar clearly saw the hollow disbelief in their eyes.

"How can we?" Honeyleaf repeated. "I don't think we can." Another warrior spoke, but the medicine cat snapped at him, "If Spiderstar thinks we can, then we can!"

"Yes, Brackenheart," Swallowflight muttered. Brackenheart turned and addressed Spiderstar. "I will prepare herbs. Honeyleaf, gather the warriors to fight. You must leave right away. SkyClan will win!" Spiderstar let Brackenheart's yowl fade away before adding his deep voice with it. "SkyClan will win!"

"SkyClan will win! SkyClan will win!" Honeyleaf led the cheer, glaring at the warriors who didn't join in right away. Then Spiderstar led the way out of the gorge.

* * *

"How did it go?" Brackenheart's excited voice faded as he saw Spiderstar struggling over the rocky path, supporting Honeyleaf. "Oh."

"We lost." Spiderstar's voice was little more than a rasp. "The rats beat us. They killed Sunpelt and Fallensnow, and left us struggling to survive." He bent his head in memory of the young warriors. _They had their whole life stretching in front of them! _he thought in dismay. _Did you have to take them StarClan?_ Brackenheart began patting cobwebs busily onto Spiderstar's wounds, but he shrugged the medicine cat away angrily. "Not yet. tend to the others first. I'm sorry, Honeyleaf," he added to the deputy. "You would've been a great leader."

"Would've been?" Honeyleaf snarled. "Do you have bees in your brain, Spiderstar?" Spiderstar let out a long sigh. "No, Honeyleaf. You know I don't. But it's obvious that SkyClan is no more. Cats!" He let out a yowl, not even bothering to call his Clan together properly. "We have lost our battle, and two brave warriors. I must accept hat SkyClan cannot go on like this anymore. SkyClan is no more. I am so sorry. I tried my best to be a good leader, but I couldn't."

"What kind of leader gives up on his Clanmates?" Honeyleaf screeched, her eyes glittering. "I will fight the rats and sacrifice my life like a true warrior! I am not afraid of death! Who will come with me?" Nobody answered. "Nobody?" Honeyleaf asked. Spiderstar felt his fur bristle as she turned to glare at him.

_Is his what my Clan has become, where the deputy ignores the leader's choices? Is this the broken remnants of SkyClan?_

**Hi again! Yay! One more challenge to become warrior in DivergentClan. That was 585 words!**

**~windflight13**


	11. LightClan-Drabble

**This is a challenge for Moonflower-of-ThunderClan's forum, LightClan. Go join! We've only got like five members. Including myself. :)**

**~windflight13**

Heatherstar was dying. She knew it. She thrashed at her sheep wool nest. Barkface watched anxiously. "Get Talltail," she hissed. The brown tabby tom dipped his head and hurried away. When he returned, Heatherstar was struggling to breathe. "Heatherstar?" Talltail asked nervously, his claws plucking at Heatherstar's nest. "I am dying," Heatherstar rasped. "And you will lead the Clan when I am gone."

"No, Heatherstar!" Talltail begged. "You can't leave yet; there's so much more I need to know!"

"I must," Heatherstar replied simply; then her head fell back and her eyes clouded.


	12. LightClan-Poem

**This is a poem for ImMelodySkylerDaughterOfApollo's LightClan. (Who is, yes, Moonflower-of-ThunderClan.)**

**Enjoy!**

**~windflight13**

**There was a purple cat**

**Who's name was Starkit**

**She had a purple hat**

**Which didn't really fit her.**

**Her mom was Dawnsparkle**

**Her dad was Jayfeather**

**Her mentor was Firestar**

**Who was also her mate. (What?)**

**Her warrior name was Stargleam**

**She had a bunch of timetraveling issues**

**Then she found a new mate in Hawkfrost**

**And they went off to date.**

**THE END**

**In case you hadn't noticed, I am not good at writing poems!**

**~windflight13**


	13. EmberClan-Poem

**This is the poetry for EmberClan, on which I am Goosepaw. Enjoy!**

**~windflight13**

STARKIT

My name is Starkit

And I'm a little kit

XDarkrosesX made me

And she was mean!

She named me Stargleam

Inspite of her ol flames!

And when I traveled back in time

I gave her a lime!

**Enjoy it? I know, I suck at poem writing lol. Whatever!**

**~windflight13**


	14. EmberClan-Drabble

**This is the Drabble challenge for EmberClan, on which I am Goosepaw**. **Enjoy! (This is a letter to Firestar from StarClan)**

**~windflight13**

Dear Firestar, and Sandstorm if you're there too.

If you're reading this letter, it means you're going to die in a week. Shut up Bluestar, I know cats don't tell time, but I'm writing this letter! Sorry about that. You are the fourth in the Power of Three, blah blah blah. Shut up, Raggedstar. I'm writing this letter. We are very sorry that you are going to die. At least, Bluestar is. You'll get to be in StarClan! Ooh! Anyway, love you Firestar. Bluestar says she does too. But I win!

XOXO

Yellowfang


	15. EmberClan-Trollfic

**This is my fourth and final challenge (so far) for EmberClan! This is the Trollfic challenge, so this should be interesting since I have no Trollfic writing experience at all. But I am pleased to inform you that I will be publishing a new story, which is going to be a Trollfic. Enjoy this challenge!**

**~windflight13**

Candykit got up and stared at the nursery roof. "I think I should go get in trouble," she decided, and walked out of the nursery and out of camp. The two warriors on guard, Vanillapudding and Sourtwizzler acted like she wasn't there. "Maybe it's because my mom is Lollipopstar, and thats why they're letting me out of camp," Candykit said as she wandered farther. Soon, there came a cry from the other side of the forest. "Look! There's Lollipopstar's daughter! Let's get her!" Before she knew what was happening, Candykit was being marched into ChocolateClan's camp.

"What do you want with me?" She yelled at the brown tom pacing in the middle of the camp. He looked up, and she recognized Chocolatestar. "Uh oh," she muttered. "I'm in trouble." And she was. Chocolatestar completely ignored the fact that she was from an enemy Clan, yelled at her, and sent her to the nursery.

"Poop face," Candykit muttered. Then she looked up. There standing at the entrance of the nursery, was a dazzling she-kit. She was pink, with purple hearts and rainbow eyes. "I'm Nutellakit," she said, sitting do next to Candykit and flicking on the TV. "Sorry Chocolatestar was so mean to you."

"He's a poop face," Candykit mewed. Nutellakit giggled. "That's funny! Chocolatestar is a meanie head."

"He's a rabbit brain."

"Fox dung."

"Poop face!" Candykit repeated the name, and Nutellakit rolled over giggling. "That's so funny!" Just then, Nutellakit's mother walked in. Candykit knew what her name was. She was Bostonchocolate. "Nutellakit, come outside sweetie, it's time for Mintkit's apprentice ceremony."

"Yes, Mommy," Nutellakit said, and before she left, Candykit whispered, "Poop face." That sent Nutellakit into giggles as she left. Candykit rolled over and started watching TV.

* * *

"Hi, I'm back!" Nutellakit squealed, dancing into the den. "I called Chocolatestar a poop face and he grounded me for a week." Nutellakit frowned. "Meanie head."

"Poop face," Candykit suggested. "Why is that so funny?" Nutellakit laughed. "I don't know," Candykit said. They kept talking about Chocolatestar and making up names for him until they fell asleep.

* * *

"You are an idiot kit!" Lollipopstar yelled at Candykit. "Why did you make friends with Nutellakit? She's too pretty for you!"

"I'm not ugly," Candykit muttered. Lollipopstar's face softened. "You're right, you're a pretty, sparkly pink she-cat. And now you're going to be an apprentice! Candypaw, your mentor will be Vanillapudding."

"Candypaw! Candypaw!" Candypaw touched noses with Vanillapudding, and they went off to see the territory.

**Ha! That was amazing, wasn't it! Well, now I'm a warrior! Yippee!**

**~windflight13**


	16. DivergentClan-Wishing

**Hi! Pebblepaw here once more, for my third and final challenge to rank up to warrior on DivergentClan! Join! We have few members! Anyway, this is he Wishing challenge. R&amp;R!**

**~windflight13**

Ambercloud stared at the entrance to BreezeClan's camp. Her true love had just padded through it. _I wish..._

_"Ambercloud.." Honeystep danced around her, teasing her, and she lunged at him, and they lay there, purring. "I love you Ambercloud," Honeystep murmured. "I love you, Honeystep."_

Ambercloud was on patrol with Honeystep. She watched, heart aching, as he walked next to Sweetstorm, their tails twined. He bent to whisper something in her ear, and she purred. _I wish..._

_"What about Sweetstorm?" Ambercloud asked, as they sat under an arching fern. "Oh, I never really loved her," Honeystep promised. He touched his nose to her ear. "I love _you_, Ambercloud. Only you."_

"Hey, Ambercloud!" Honeystep called. Ambercloud looked up from her vole excitedly, then her head drooped as she saw Sweetstorm with Honeystep. "Hi, Ambercloud," Sweetstorm purred, her beautiful voice ringing in Ambercloud's ears. _I wish..._

_"Think of all the kits we'll have!" Honeystep mewed, looking up at the stars. "We'll name one Fernkit.."_

_"We'll name another Rosekit," Ambercloud purred. "And we'll name the third Lionkit," Honeystep promised. "The she-kits will be wise and beautiful like you."_

_"And Lionkit will be strong and brave like you," Ambercloud told him. _

_"Oh, yes!" Honeystep exclaimed. He nuzzled her ear. "I love you, Ambercloud."_

_"I love you too," she told him. _

_Moons later..._

_"Push, Ambercloud, push!" Sweetstorm shrieked. She had switched to being a medicine cat when Ambercloud hadn't backed down from Honeystep. _

_"You have three adorable kits," she told the happy young couple as the last kit moved to suckle. "Congratulations."_

_"We'll name them Fernkit, Rosekit, and Lionkit," Ambercloud mewed, exhausted but happy. "I love you, Honeystep."_

_"And I you, my darling."_

Ambercloud's dream bubble popped. Honeystep was standing with all of ThunderClan gathering around him and Sweetstorm.

"Sweetstorm's expecting kits!" he announced. Yowls of excitement broke out.

"Congratulations!"

"When is she due?"

"I always knew you two were meant for each other!"

Ambercloud wanted to curl up in a hole and die. But she didn't. She kept on watching her one true love and his mate accepting the congratulations. _I wish..._ Pushing the thought out of her head, she left camp.

**How did you like it? A bit bitter, sorry, I was in the mood! :) Anyway, I'm excited to be a warrior soon! Yay!**

**~windflight13**


	17. Clan Cat Cafe-An Elder's Story

**This is a challenge for the Clan Cat Cafe, by wildspiritontheloose! It is the challenge: An Elder's Story.I hope you enjoy!**

**~windflight13**

Troutclaw rolled her eyes as she shoved into the elders den. She was originally going to go assess an apprentice with her former mentor Clearwater, but she had eaten a fish too hastily, forgetting that elders and queens were fed first, so now she got to check the elders for ticks. "Hi," she grunted, coming to a stop with her mouse bile at the first elder, Cloudstream.

"Why hello, young Troutclaw!" Cloudstream mewed. "It's a surprise to see you here!" The white elder wasn't exactly an elder, but she had broken a back leg, and it was unfixable, so she had retired early.

"Yeah, well, I ate a fish," Troutclaw muttered. "So now instead of assessing Reedpaw I'm stuck with you."

"Now, now," Cloudstream chided. "Don't be so grumpy. No one likes a grumpy warrior! Here, while you do our ticks, why don't you let me tell you a story?"

"Okay," Troutclaw conceded. She sat, expectantly, only to leap up again when Cloudstream smacked her over the head.

"You're doing our ticks while I tell you the story! Get to work!"

"Yes, Cloudstream," Troutclaw growled, head still ringing. She ran her paws over Cloudstream's back, feeling for ticks. She found one, and dabbed mouse bile on it while Cloudstream started the story.

"Long, long ago, there was a warrior named Leopardfish. She was a very pretty warrior, and attracted all the toms in the Clans!" Troutclaw cracked a flea and moved from Cloudstream to Longear. "One day, at about the end of a long famine, she found a very big fish while she was out hunting. She didn't know that the famine was at its end, so, forgetting about the elders, and the queens and kits who had not eaten, she ate the fish. Very full, she started hunting again, feeling slightly guilty that she had eaten a fish while out on patrol."

"Whoa, whoa," Troutclaw interrupted. "What does this have to do with me eating a fish?"

"Hush and wait, child," Cloudstream ordered. She resumed the story. "When Leopardfish returned to camp, with only a tiny minnow compared to the huge fish she ate, she found out that her own mother, Mintleaf, a queen, was dead. She had died along with her two kits of hunger. Leopardfish asked her Clanmates what had happened. The deputy, Grayear, responded, saying that nothing else had been on the fresh-kill pile. Realizing that if she had brought the fish back to camp instead of eating it Mintleaf would still be alive, Leopardfish fled camp and committed suicide."

"That's sad!" Troutclaw mewed. "She ate a fish and her mother and younger littermates died! I would never do that!" Realizing that indeed she had done the very thing and if she did that again one day one of her loved ones might die, Troutclaw promised herself that she would never break the warrior code again.

**I hope that was good! It was 500 words exactly, not counting author's notes! I had to edit it a lot to get to there, but I did it! :) Once again, this is a challenge for the Clan Cat Cafe!**

**~windflight13**


	18. Clan Cat Cafe-Tired of Waiting

**This is a challenge for the Clan Cat Cafe: Tired of Waiting! **

**Enjoy!**

**~windflight13**

_Main characters:_

_Lakepaw-mottled gray she-cat, main character_

_Brightstar-yellow she-cat, leader of SwampClan_

_Feathercloud-black-and-ginger she-cat, Lakepaw's mentor_

_Sunstem-yellow she-cat (Brightstar's identical littermate), Lakepaw's mother_

_Rabbitleap-brown tabby tom, Lakepaw's father_

Lakepaw paced in the clearing of SwampClan's camp impatiently. She was about to be assessed, but a pack of alligators had stumbled upon their camp, causing most of the warriors to have to strive to drive them off. As she watched the barrier of brambles impatiently, the group of warriors returned, with Brightstar in the lead. They all had scratches running down their bodies, and Brightstar leaped onto SwampClan's Meeting Log.

"Let all cats gather around the Meeting Log!" she yowled. "I have something important to discuss with you!"

"Is it about the alligators?" Fernshine asked nervously, curling her tail around her kits and pulling them towards her.

"Yes," Brightstar responded gravely. "A group of alligators has been driven off by SwampClan's brave warriors, but we have lost a cat: Morningcloud." Brightstar bowed her head, as murmurs of distress broke out among the SwampClan cats.

"Where is she?" Skyleap yowled boldly.

"She was eaten by the alligators," Brightstar answered, looking grim. Lakepaw started to feel her stomach churning, but she pushed the feeling away, and called out a question of her own.

"When will my assessment be?" Brightstar stared coldly down at her.

"We have just lost a warrior, you foolish kit," the leader sneered. "You certainly cannot be thinking about your assessment."

"Yes, I-" Lakepaw started to retort, but Feathercloud darted up to her side, and hissed,

"Keep your mouth shut!"

"You all know that Morningcloud was the deputy," Brightstar went on, deciding that Lakepaw was no longer an important matter, "so I must appoint a new deputy. I say these words before the spirit of Morningcloud, wherever she is, that she may hear and approve my choice. The new deputy of SwampClan will be Skyleap."

"M-me?" Skyleap stammered. The silver she-cat no longer seemed bold. Instead, she was stunned. "I accept," she mewed slowly, leaping up besides Brightstar.

"Skyleap! Skyleap!" The cats yowled their approval for the new deputy, but Lakepaw wasn't joining in.

"It should've been you!" she snapped to Feathercloud, who cuffed her over the ear roughly.

"Don't say that! Skyleap is older, and wiser than me!" Her response was free of emotions, but Lakepaw noticed her eyes staring wistfully after Skyleap as the cats crowded around the Meeting Log to congratulate her.

"This meeting is over!" Brightstar called, and leaped off the Meeting Log.

* * *

Later that night, as Lakepaw lay awake in her lonely den, she strived for some idea. _I am fourteen moons old! _she thought in her head. _My ceremony should've been ages ago! _Her ceremony had been delayed because of an almost deadly injury, and now, it was delayed because of the alligators. _Probably permanently, due to my attitude, _she thought unhappily. _Curse my loud mouth! __Feathercloud was right; I need to shut up._ Lakepaw continued to toss and turn, but then, she had the most wonderful idea ever.

_Brightstar won't give me my ceremony. I'll do something so brave, that she'll just see that I'm ready to become a warrior! _

Lakepaw crept out of her den, and snuck out of camp. She was going to hunt an alligator.

* * *

Lakepaw knew where her enemy lay, so she prepared her battle strategy in her head as she ran softly through the swampland, paws pricking in excitement. She never stopped to realize that if Morningcloud, the deputy, had been killed with a group of warriors, she wouldn't be surviving this.

But she didn't realize that, and she continued her journey, seeking out the monster that had killed her brother and her deputy.

* * *

The alligator lay rumbling softly. Its large green feet were as big as Lakepaw's head, and its tail twice the length of her body. If she got hit by that...Lakepaw shuddered. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. _No backing out of this! _she told herself fiercely. She knew what she had to do. Now trembling, Lakepaw crept up to the alligator, down in her hunting crouch. She reached out a paw, and her claws unsheathed. _It's now or never. _She slapped the alligator hard on the snout.

It leapt up howling, and as it landed, its beady eyes swept around and around, finally landing on her. "Oh StarClan, what have I done?" she whimpered as it advanced on her. All of her moves left her as the alligator struck her down, and she knew no more.

She was found dead by her mother the next morning. The alligator had gone, but its scent remained. Lakepaw was given her warrior name, Lakefeather, at her vigil. And she would have received it if she had just been a little more patient.

**Patience is a good virtue, but not one that I have. I hope you enjoyed that challenge; it was a little over 800 words.**

**~windflight13**


	19. Clan Cat Cafe-A Hidden Darkness

**This is a challenge for The Clan Cat Cafe, and it's called A Hidden Darkness. I saw someone else on this forum summarize their challenges for the reader, and decided to do it too. And it helps me remember what I'm supposed to be writing. Anyway, enjoy the challenge!**

**~windflight13**

An evil warrior lurks among the Clans, committing unspeakable crimes against all the cats of the forest. However, his or her identity remains a mystery. Several warriors from different Clans unite to try to solve the puzzle, but do they truly mean well, or could they be trying to cover up their own tracks?

* * *

**Word Requirement: **At least 2,000 words

**OC or Canon: **OC

**Type: **However many chapters you'd like

**Other: **There must be several different cats who could be the villain. Don't let the reader know who it is until the very end. You must write at least one scene from the point of view of each of the cats involved in the mystery, including both suspects and detectives.

_Main characters:_

_Tawnyshine-mottled brown she-cat with amber eyes (ThunderClan)_

_Breezeleap-black tom with amber eyes (WindClan)_

_Bluethorn-light gray she-cat (ShadowClan)_

_Cherryspots-tortoiseshell she-cat (RiverClan)_

_Featherstar, Oakstar, Kestrelstar, Echostar (ThunderClan, ShadowClan, WindClan, RiverClan in order)_

**Featherstar's POV**

Featherstar was returning from the dirtplace in the middle of the night when she saw the kit. It was limp, and covered with blood. Featherstar could barely control herself from screaming as she rolled the kit over and recognized her: Goldenkit, Featherstar's own daughter. The gashes were all over Goldenkit's body.

"No," Featherstar murmured. "No. Goldenkit." She gently pawed the kit. "Tawnyshine!" She called one of the warriors on duty. "Come here!"

"What is it?" Tawnyshine's voice was urgent. Featherstar showed Tawnyshine the body of her kit as an answer. Tawnyshine's face contorted in rage, and she began pacing back and forth, muttering to herself.

"Who would do this? And why? How did anyone sneak into camp? Everybody is asleep, I suppose, but they-"

"Tawnyshine," Featherstar mewed. "Shh. It's okay. We'll find the murderer. I promise."

"I should be promising to you!" Tawnyshine shrieked. "Goldenkit is your kit!"

"_Was _my kit," Featherstar corrected. "She was my kit. Go back and guard. I'll call a Clan meeting in the morning."

"Yes, Featherstar," Tawnyshine muttered. She dipped her head, and then padded back out to where her fellow guard waited. Featherstar picked up Goldenkit. Her heart ached as her daughter's little tail brushed against her face.

"You'll never be a warrior now," she whispered sadly, moving towards the medicine cat den. "But I'm sure you had the spirit and courage of one until the very end."

**Oakstar's POV, about three days later**

"Um...Oakstar?" Bluethorn asked. The deputy was pacing outside of Oakstar's den.

"What is it?" Oakstar snapped. "I'm thinking. How many times have I told you not to interrupt me while I'm thinking?"

"We found another dog body," Bluethorn reported. "On our territory." Oakstar sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I swear to StarClan that no other ShadowClan leader had this much trouble leading a Clan. All right, Bluethorn. Where is it?"

"By the Thunderpath. We dragged it to the side, to the entrance of the tunnel."

"Very well. Thank you. I'll go check it out now. We need to call a meeting between the Clan leaders," he added. "Send warriors to Featherstar, Kestrelstar, and Echostar, and have them meet me back here. I'll have...disposed of the dog by the time they get back." His tone was tinged with menace.

"Yes, Oakstar." Oakstar heard Bluethorn padding away gently. _Who is doing this? _Oakstar wondered. _Who has the bravery to kill dogs? __I'll think about that later, _he decided. Right now he had a dog to throw in the gorge.

**Kestrelstar's POV**

"Kestrelstar! Kestrelstar!" Breezeleap burst into camp, skidding to a stop and panting as if he had a pack of wild dogs chasing him.

"What? What?" Kestrelstar was at his side immediately. "What is it?"

"The rabbits," Breezeleap gasped, "I found a whole horde of them!"

"StarClan!" Kestrelstar cursed. "We can't survive like this much longer. Without prey! Without water! The rabbits are poisoned, and managing to poison our whole water supply while they're at it! What did we do to deserve this?"

"Nothing, evidently, but ShadowClan is having trouble too," a new voice spoke up. Kestrelstar whirled and saw Bluethorn, the ShadowClan deputy. His medicine cat, Littlefang, was pacing around the deputy nervously.

"I tried to stop her, but she just barged into camp!" the she-cat squeaked. "She shoved me aside!"

"It's okay, Littlefang," Kestrelstar soothed his indignant medicine cat. "Go back to your den."

"We need you in our camp now," Bluethorn told him. "We're finding dead dogs all over the place."

"Really? We're finding dead rabbits and they-" Breezeleap piped up, but at a glare from Kestrelstar he silenced.

"I'll come. Breezeleap; you're accompanying me. Let's go. We need to stop this once and for all."

**Featherstar's POV**

"They killed my kit, and Tawnyshine's brother," the leader declared at once. "We need to do something."

"And we will," Kestrelstar promised. The skinny gray leader was fidgeting nervously. _Are all WindClan cats this scared? _Featherstar wondered, then noticed that Breezeleap was standing straight up, muscles tensed, eyes shining.

"We can go after the killer!" he mewed. "Me, Bluethorn, Tawnyshine, and Cherryspots!" Bluethorn's hackles raised at once.

"Are you so sure about that?" she snarled. "You're suggesting that the ShadowClan deputy work with scum from the other Clans!"

"Calm down," Echostar mewed, stepping between Breezeleap and Bluethorn. "We're never going to find the killer if we're fighting among each other. I think that Breezeleap's idea is a good one," she added to Oakstar. "If Bluethorn agrees, that is. If she doesn't-" the silver leader shrugged. "We can find another ShadowClan warrior to work with ours." Bluethorn's eyes narrowed.

"I will lead them," she hissed, "as I am closest to the leadership." Oakstar pulled Bluethorn aside angrily for a minute, hissing something into her ear. His tail flicked from side to side and his hackles were raised, identical to Bluethorn's defensive stance. When he had moved them back into the group, he announced stiffly,

"Bluethorn will lead the patrol. If that's all right with you," he mewed, nodding to Cherryspots, Breezeleap, and Tawnyshine.

"I-"

"Breezeleap is a new warrior." Kestrelstar cut off the young tom. "He will do whatever Bluethorn orders."

"As will I," Cherryspots put in.

"And I," Tawnyshine promised, but her eyes were narrowed. _I'll bet a moon of dawn patrols she suspects Bluethorn and Oakstar, _Featherstar thought. _We don't have any proof of dead dogs on their territory anyway. _Aloud, she said,

"I will return to my camp now. In three days' time we will meet back here to discuss the patrol's finding. Good day." She dipped her head to each leader in turn, then gave a curt nod to the patrol. She held Tawnyshine's gaze for a heartbeat longer. _Come back alive, _she prayed. _I don't trust them either. _Tawnyshine nodded slightly; only Featherstar caught the nod. "StarClan be with you," she mewed to the patrol, then whirled and darted out of ShadowClan's camp.

**Echostar's POV**

Echostar paced angrily in her camp. The nerve of Breezeleap! He just wanted to be given a chance to get WindClan glory. "No, you will not," she snarled. "Cherryspots is an experienced warrior, and she will never let WindClan win. RiverClan should rule the Clans! Let all cats old enough to swim gather to hear my words!" she yowled, moving into the clearing where RiverClan met for meetings.

"Echostar?" Poppystorm asked curiously, padding to Echostar's side. "What is this about?" Echostar ignored her deputy.

"The Clans are sending a patrol of cats to find the cat who's been ripping up all our herbs and killing the apprentices," she announced. "Thank StarClan!"

"They will find him!" Poppystorm added. Echostar's eyes narrowed. _Him? Does she know the killer?_

"I will now speak to each cat alone, starting with Poppystorm," she growled. "This meeting is over. Poppystorm, come into my den." The spotted warrior followed her into the den as the cats started murmuring to one another. "The killer is a tom?" she demanded as soon as she was seated. A wave of fear crossed over Poppystorm's face.

"Er..I don't know," Poppystorm muttered. "I-I was just guessing."

"Mm-hmm." Echostar felt a pang of disappointment, then satisfaction. _If Poppystorm is the killer, or knows the killer, RiverClan will be famous! _"I will be keeping a close eye on you, Poppystorm," Echostar promised. "I do not trust you."

**Bluethorn's POV**

Bluethorn led her patrol of cats into ThunderClan's camp. "All right, everybody, let's do this," she murmured to the others. "I will go speak to Featherstar to ask about any suspicious activities with the cats. Breezeleap, you'll go speak to the medicine cat, since your sister is a medicine cat. Cherryspots, you'll speak to the apprentices, you can get more out of them, and Tawnyshine, you'll go to the warriors. Let's meet back here, hopefully with success. See you soon."

Bluethorn made her way to Featherstar's den, and paused at the curtain of lichen. "Featherstar?" she mewed.

"Come in." Bluethorn pushed through the curtain. She growled as a patch of lichen broke off and stuck to her pelt, and was painfully aware of Featherstar watching in amusement as she struggled to get the lichen off.

"Hold still," Featherstar meowed at last. The leader reached out and flicked the lichen off. "There, now," she purred, as gently as if she were talking to a kit. "What would you like to talk about? Having success with your patrol?"

"Yes, they're all following orders," Bluethorn admitted. She however, didn't want to tell Featherstar that she thought they worked together extremely well. That would just be low.

"Very good," Featherstar mewed. "Now, you wanted to talk to me about suspicious activities?"

"H-how did you know?" Bluethorn stammered. Featherstar's eyes glinted.

"I am a leader," she pointed out. "Our deputy has been acting strange, maybe you should check that out."

"Thank you," Bluethorn mewed, and dipped her head. Then she backed out of the den, and waited underneath the Highrock for the other members of the patrol. Breezeleap was the first to come.

"Nothing strange with Shadepelt," he muttered. "Other than that she gave Maplefrost her full medicine cat name early."

"Featherstar said that Flowerstem has been acting strange," Bluethorn reported, and then straightened as Tawnyshine came bounding out of the warriors den.

"Flowerstem's pregnant!" she squealed. "Just imagine that! My sister, having kits of her own!"

"And that's that," Bluethorn mewed, disappointed, as Cherryspots returned with no unusual news. "Let's go on to ShadowClan now."

**Breezeleap's POV**

"Have you seen or heard anything unusual?" Breezeleap asked, as he watched the medicine cat work.

"Hmm," Dapplelight mewed. "Pass me the tansy, would you?" Breezeleap picked a few stalks of the herb from the pile Dapplelight had, and gave them to the medicine cat.

"Now, have you seen or heard anything unusual?" he pressed.

"Hold on, I'm thinking," Dapplelight grumped. "I think...you should pass me the marigold, and stop stepping on the catmint." Breezeleap gave an exasperated sigh as he stepped off the herb and dumped the pile of marigold in front of Dapplelight. He wasn't getting anything useful from her.

But he was called back as he started to leave the den. "Breezeleap! Oakstar has always been volunteering himself to dispose of the dogs. Maybe he killed them."

"Why would he kill them?" Breezeleap muttered under his breath. "Thanks," he mewed, louder.

"Come back soon!" Dapplelight called cheerfully. He was halfway across the clearing when he heard an angry yowl. "BREEZELEAP! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STOP STEPPING ON THE CATMINT!"

"Nice one," Cherryspots purred.

"Oh, shut up," Breezeleap growled. "Just wait until we get to your Clan." Cherryspots rolled her eyes.

"You just think WindClan is better than anyone else!"

"That's because we are," Breezeleap pointed out.

"Okay, time to part. We'll meet back up here tomorrow to do the final two Clans," Bluethorn mewed. Her eyes were narrowed. _She suspects Cherryspots! _Breezeleap realized. _No. I just know that Cherryspots isn't the killer. _

"Bye," he mewed to Cherryspot, and touched noses with her. "See you later!" he added to Bluethorn and Tawnyshine, and started the long run home.

**Cherryspot's POV, one day later**

"So you haven't seen anything?" Cherryspots asked Flamepaw.

"No! I already told you!" the apprentice growled. "Now go away and let me sleep."

"It's dawn anyway. You need to get up," Cherryspots pointed out.

"It is?!" Flamepaw sat up in his nest in shock.. "Why didn't you tell me? Oh, StarClan, Kestrelstar's going to kill me!" He bolted from the den.

"Unhelpful apprentices," Cherryspots muttered, and followed Flamepaw.

"Have fun with Flamepaw?" Breezeleap purred. "He's a naughty one."

"Yeah, yeah." Cherryspots shoved him. "RiverClan is still better than WindClan, and you just admitted it." Breezeleap paused for a moment, thinking.

"No!" he burst out. "I only said Flamepaw was naughty!"

"Yes, and he's your younger brother. So that makes you naughty too." Breezeleap gave her a grumpy look and stomped off.

"You stink like rabbit droppings!"

"Lame comeback!" Cherryspots told him. "Now come on. Time to go see how awesome RiverClan is!"

**Tawnyshine's POV**

Tawnyshine was getting anxious. They had questioned literally every cat in three Clans, and she doubted they would get lucky in RiverClan. Echostar wasn't in camp when they went in, but she dragged her paws to the warriors' den.

"Have you seen any suspicious activity?" she grunted to the warriors who were curled up in their nest.

"No."

"No."

"No."

"Poppystorm might know." Tawnyshine had been heading for the den entrance, but stopped in her tracks and whirled around as she heard the last sentence. It had come from Lightningflame, a small orange tom.

"What did you say?"

"Poppystorm knows all the gossip." Lightningflame gave a shrug. "She's with the elders."

* * *

"Poppystorm, what do you know?" Tawnyshine demanded, bursting into the elders den. Poppystorm froze.

"What?" she asked.

"What do you know about the killer?" Tawnyshine asked impatiently. Poppystorm glanced at Birdsong, then at Tawnyshine.

"Let's go outside camp," she murmured. "I don't want anyone to know."

* * *

"Okay, who is it?" Tawnyshine pressed. Poppystorm glanced around, then lowered her voice.

"I think the killer is Echostar," Poppystorm meowed. "She's been acting really weird lately, and she doesn't have a mate. She comes back to camp with blood on her paws that she claims is fish blood; but I've smelled it. It's cat blood." Poppystorm twitched her tail. "She goes out to look for herbs a lot too."

"Poppystorm!" A screech came, and a blur. Poppystorm was tackled and Tawnyshine barely avoided getting hit.

"Echostar!" Poppystorm shrieked. "What are you doing?"

"You've got a loose tongue," the leader snarled. "I know you're the killer. And you're going to die for it." She unsheathed her claws and placed them on Poppystorm's neck. _I have to do something, _Tawnyshine thought. She glanced around quickly, and noticed a patch of isolated yellow herbs growing. She hacked at them quickly with her long claws, then darted over to the wrestling cats.

"Wait!" Echostar paused and looked at Tawnyshine.

"What do you want?" she hissed.

"What herb is this?" Tawnyshine asked quickly, praying to StarClan that the leader would fall for this trick.

"Why, it's goldenrod," Echostar answered scornfully, then, with a shocked look, realized she had given herself away. No normal warrior would know what that strange herb was, unless they were observant, and got injured often.

"Proof that you're the killer," Tawnyshine snapped. "Come on. Let's go." She shoved Echostar off Poppystorm, who stood up shakily and unsheathed her claws.

"Don't try anything, Echostar," she growled menacingly. "It's two against one. You've lost."

"Where are you taking me?" Echostar asked, shivering. The image of a strong leader was now in the form of a cowering, weak she-cat.

"To ShadowClan's camp," Tawnyshine answered. "You're going to get a trial, and then be exiled."

"My name will go down in history forever," Echostar promised. "Just you wait." _Gee, switching moods here? _Tawnyshine thought sarcastically. She gave Echostar a shove.

"Shut it, Echostar. It's over for you, but it was a good try. You hid your tracks well."

She and Echostar moved off. Poppystorm gave one look around the clearing, and then followed them. The killer had been found, and the Clans were safe. For now.

**Whew! That was a long one, but fun to write! I wrote that in about two hours, so it may have mistakes and I think it's too rushed. I hope you enjoyed! And, that was 2,900 words.**

**~windflight13**


	20. Clan Cat Cafe-Warrior Fables

**Here is another challenge from The Clan Cat Cafe: Warrior Fables!**

Choose a well-known fairy tail and convert it to fit the warriors world. Must be written from the perspective of the villain.

* * *

**Word requirement:** 700 minimum; no maximum

**OC or canon: **OC

**Type: **any

**Enjoy!**

**~windflight13**

_Main characters:_

_Hazelwish-slender tabby she-cat (RiverClan, part of Ariel)_

_Lakestorm-gray tom (ThunderClan, part of Prince Eric)_

_Lightrose-tall ginger she-cat with piercing green eyes (Rogue, formerly RiverClan, part of Ursula)_

_Ravenwing-black tom with white splash on his chest (RiverClan, part of King Trident, Ariel's father)_

_Stonepaw-dark gray tabby tom (RiverClan, part of Flounder)_

_Cactus-light brown tom (Rogue, Ursula's minion)_

_Trout-rough gray tom (Rogue, Ursula's minion)_

Hazelwish swam through the light blue stream, with Stonepaw following her. "Come on, Stonepaw!" she yowled. "Let's go explore Lightrose's old hide-out!" Stonepaw followed her nervously, his paws churning through the water just as strong as hers, maybe even stronger.

_He would be a good minion, _Lightrose thought in glee. _And he will be as soon as she makes him come to my home._

"Are you sure? What if she's there?"

_Oh, yes, she will be there indeed._

"Oh, come on, Stonepaw." Hazelwish swam back towards him, as the distance between them had lengthened. "Don't be such a scaredy-frog! You know that my father sent out a patrol to make sure that she was gone."

"Yes, and he also forbid you from going there."

_Come on, little kittypet. Shut your mouth and go with your mentor. You'll need to learn to do as you're told, if you want to stay alive._

"But that's where all my Twoleg treasure are!" Hazelwish whined, now acting as the apprentice rather than the mentor. "Pleease, Stonepaw, please!" Stonepaw sighed and rolled his eyes. He knew his mentor would get her way anyway.

"Fine."

"Yay! Let's go!"

_Good job, little kittypet. Bring your mentor to me. Bring her to me._

* * *

Lightrose paced in her cave anxiously. After watching Hazelwish and Stonepaw begin to make their way to her hideout, she had taken a short-cut that only she knew about. The normal route was much longer. But it was taking Hazelwish and Stonepaw longer than normal to get there. Behind her Cactus and Trout were arguing, as normal.

"I want to take Hazelwish prisoner!" Cactus.

"No, I already called dibs on her!" That was Trout.

"SHUT UP!" Lightrose roared. Her two minions fell silent, shivering as she approached them. "What good is it to have two useless minions who never do anything I tell them to do properly, and always ARGUE!" She finished her sentence in a yowl.

"We're sorry, Lightrose," Trout murmured. "We really are."

"Then prove it to me," Lightrose growled quietly. "When she and Lakestorm are about to twine tails, you pull Lakestorm into the river, or push him into...I don't know! Just don't let them twine tails!"

"We can do that," Cactus vowed. "We'll-"

"Shut up," Lightrose hissed. "I hear them." Before, Hazelwish and Stonepaw's voices had been faint; now, they grew louder as the two cats swam along the tunnel to Lightrose's cave.

"We shouldn't be doing this," Stonepaw mewed nervously.

"We shouldn't be doing this," Lightrose mimicked cruelly, a perfect imitation of Stonepaw's voice.

"What was that?" Lightrose imagined the little tom's fur standing on end.

"What was that?" she copied.

"Just an echo," Hazelwish snapped.

"Just an echo, an echo, an echo," Lightrose responded. She watched as Hazelwish and Stonepaw turned the bend, and Lightrose blended into the shadows, motioning to Cactus and Trout to do the same. Hazelwish climbed out of the water, her sleek fur already turning dry as the wind blew on it gently.

"See, Stonepaw?" she mewed to her companion, who was also struggling out of the water. "No Lightrose. Stop being a scaredy-frog. Now-"

"No Lightrose?" Lightrose stepped out of the shadows, causing Stonepaw to jump a tail-length in the air and then cower behind Hazelwish. "Why, I think that Lightrose is right here."

"We-we're not afraid of you!" Hazelwish managed, but her front paws were trembling.

"Really? Hmm. Well. Hazelwish, dear Hazelwish." Lightrose wound around Hazelwish, flicking her tail at Hazelwish's face when she returned to tower over the cat. "You are rebelling against your father, who gave direct orders for you to stay away from here. You want to come look at your Twoleg treasure."

"How do you-"

"How do I know?" Lightrose snorted. "How do I know? Because I am Lightrose. I know everything. Now, darling Hazelwish. You wish to see Lakestorm."

"Yes, I-"

"We will make a deal," Lightrose meowed sweetly, her voice dripping with sympathy, her words soft and flowing as honey. "I will make you able to see Lakestorm. You have three days to get him to twine tails with you. If you twine tails-nice job. You can be his mate. If you fail-you come back. And you become my slave."

"You would really do that for me?" Hazelwish asked, and Lightrose could see that she was beginning to believe that Lightrose wasn't as bad as Ravenwing portrayed her to be.

"Oh, yes, Hazelwish. I only care about your interests; nothing else. But this deal has one condition; you lose your voice."

Hazelwish touched her throat.

"My-my voice?"

"Yes, Hazelwish. You wish to see Lakestorm. You give me your voice." Lightrose shoved a leaf towards her. "Sign, Hazelwish, sign!"

"Don't do it, Hazelwish!" Stonepaw cried. "Don't do it! She's lying! She won't let you be his mate!"

"Shut up," Cactus growled, and clapped a paw over Stonepaw's mouth. Hazelwish looked from Lightrose to Stonepaw. She lifted her paw, dipped it in a puddle of mud. She held it over the leaf, hesitating.

"Sign," Lightrose urged her. Hazelwish bit her lip...and plunged her paw onto the leaf.

* * *

"Very good, my darling. Very good," Lightrose purred. "Now purr. Purr. Purr!" Hazelwish opened her mouth, and she began to purr. She had the loveliest, softest purr ever; and Lightrose caught it all in a snail shell that she tucked in her long fur. Hazelwish closed her mouth, then opened it once more. She began to move it, but no sounds came out. She collapsed on the ground, and Lightrose completed the final part of the spell.

Now, Hazelwish was a dark ginger she-cat, small, and she had the scent of a rogue. "Go on, little Hazelwish," Lightrose mewed quietly. "Go get Lakestorm. Go and get your prince."

**That was fun to write! I know I didn't finish the whole Ariel (I was going off the movie) but I pretty much got the point and the climax; except for when Lakestorm kills Lightrose and becomes Hazelwish's mate.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that! It was 1,171 words!**

**~windflight13**


	21. Clan Cat Cafe-NUMB3RS

**This is the Numb3rs challenge for the Clan Cat Cafe! My number was 3, and I got 'Stars'! A little bit of background, basically a summary, since this cat is one of the main characters in my story Darkest Ebony Lightest Ivory. This cat killed a bunch of cats, blamed it on her sister who got exiled, then she became deputy and leader, her sister comes back from getting exiled, kills her, becomes leader, this is her trial to see if she gets into StarClan or goes to the Dark Forest. So it's a pretty good idea for 'stars'. I actually have a title for this! It's called: Lightstar's Trial.**

**Enjoy!**

**~windflight13**

This is a prompt style challenge. All you have to do is choose a number between 1 and 30*, wait to receive your prompt word from a pre-made list and, once you have a word, get to writing about it! The prompt word must play an important part in the plot, characters or setting of your story and can't just be a background item.

* * *

**Word requirement**: 700 minimum; no maximum

**OC or canon**: either

**Type**: one-shot or two-shot

_Main characters:_

_Lightstar-slender tabby she-cat with amber eyes_

_Willowfern_

_Russetwing_

_Doveflight_

_Brightfall_

_Mistleaf_

_Hazelwish_

_Stonestream_

Lightstar made her way into the Moonstone cavern, panting slightly. The cavern was empty, and the moon failed to light up the Moonstone, but that was all right. Lightstar was dead. As soon as she touched the Moonstone, she would be transported to StarClan. And that's where she would stay, until she faded away. Lightstar doubted that her legend would be passed on many generations; after all, she had killed five cats: Willowfern, Russetwing, Doveflight, Brightfall, and Mistleaf.

All to blame Darkfire and get her exiled. All to make Lightstar deputy. Lightstar felt a twinge of regret, and brushed it away. "I'm here to live happily," she mewed, and touched her nose to the Moonstone.

* * *

When Lightstar awoke, she was in the Fourtrees clearing, as she generally was when she trained with Lightrose. But this time, Lightrose was not there. It was only Lightstar. "Hello?" she called out, her voice echoing.

"We have been waiting for you," came the reply.

"Why? Where is StarClan? Why am I here?" Seven figures shimmered into existence, and Lightstar's gaze swept from one end of the line to the other end. And she recognized each cat.

"Willowfern? Russetwing? Doveflight, Brightfall, and Mistleaf? And...Hazelwish and Stonestream? What are you doing here?"

"You are convicted of murdering five cats," Brightfall mewed, indicating herself and the other four, while Hazelwish and Stonestream stepped aside. "And you are guilty. You will have a trial. We will each ask you a question. Stonestream and Hazelwish shall judge. If four or more cats find your answer satisfactory, we will welcome you into StarClan. But if four or more don't find your answer satisfactory-to the Dark Forest you will go. Do you have any questions before we begin your trial?"

"Y-yes." Lightstar's throat was dry. "How is Darkfire?" she managed. The seven cats flashed glances of approval at one another.

"Darkfire is doing well," Hazelwish replied warmly. She was the only one who's gaze was not challenging and cold. "I wish you the best of luck, daughter. Now let the trial begin."

* * *

Willowfern was the first cat to step forward.

"Lightstar-why did you kill me? Me? I was your mentor. So why did you kill me?" Lightstar swallowed hard before answering.

"Willowfern...I'm sorry. My clearest goal was to become deputy, and you had a strong chance of being deputy once I had killed Brightfall. I didn't want to risk losing the post. I'm so sorry. I...I wasn't thinking clearly. All I thought was that I had to become deputy."

Willowfern gave a curt nod, and stepped back. _She doesn't believe me, _Lightstar realized. _I'll just have to convince the others_ _that I'm innocent._

"Lightstar, I was your best friend," Russetwing meowed. "And yet you killed me anyway. Why?"

"I was in love with Hawkheart," Lightstar confessed. "I thought that once I became deputy he and I could settle down...have kits. The only cat who stood in the way was you. I guess love just blinded me."

"Thank you," Russetwing whispered, and moved back to stand with Willowfern.

"I was a mother, with three kits," Doveflight meowed next. "I did not stand any chance of becoming deputy. You ignored my pleas to stop slashing me, over and over again. And then I died. Why did you kill me, a nobody?"

"I was jealous of you having a successful family," Lightstar mewed. "You had two litters of kits. You had a loving mate. I wanted that. I couldn't have that. So I killed you."

Doveflight's accusing gaze was hard to bear, and Lightstar wanted to look away, but she couldn't. She felt as if that Doveflight's gaze was holding her there, steadying her on the ground.

Mistleaf moved forward.

"I had two kits also," she mewed. "And you killed me. I suspect it was because planting Darkfire's fur on me would be easier; it would show up easier on my fur. Is that why you killed me?"

"Yes," Lightstar murmured. "I'm sorry Mistleaf. You deserved to live."

"Clearly not sorry enough." That was Brightfall. The final questioner stood before Lightstar. "I know why you killed me. To get me out of the way to be deputy. You succeeded too. Didn't you."

"Yes. Yes, I did. Brightfall, I'm so sorry. I shouldnt've done what I did."

"No, you shouldn't have. Because you know what? I was planning on retiring the day you killed me."

"I'm sorry," Lightstar whispered, voice hoarse. "I'm sorry."

Brightfall stepped away, eyes full of hate.

"Now we will decide if she stays in StarClan; or goes to the Dark Forest."

* * *

"I say yes," Russetwing announced. "No matter what she did, she's still my best friend."

"Yes for me too," Willowfern murmured; Lightstar was surprised about that.

"And me," Doveflight purred. "Lightstar, you deserve to be in StarClan."

"And I believe that too," Mistleaf added. Brightfall stepped off to the side, eyes clouded in fury.

"Welcome to StarClan, Lightstar," Hazelwish purred as the scene changed to the more starry background of StarClan. "You're here for eternity now."

**Yay! Another challenge completed! I hope you liked that! It was 1,099 words.**

**~windflight13**


	22. The Clan of Clouds-ABC's of Death

**Hey! So this is a challenge for The Clan of Clouds and it is called: the ABC's of Death. We picked a letter for a cat to kill and a letter..So here's what I picked:**

**K (kill)**

**H (Heronpaw) **

**Enjoy the challenge!**

**-Willowkit (the Clan of Clouds)**

* * *

_Kill._

_Kill._

_Kill._

_That was all that ran through the stranger's head._

_Kill._

_Kill._

_Kill._

_He was hungry. He needed food; he needed blood._

_Kill._

_Kill._

_Kill._

_He hadn't feasted in many, many moons._

_Kill._

_Kill._

_Kill._

_He needed to find a meal, and soon._

_Kill._

_Kill._

_KILL!_

* * *

Heronwing slipped out of his den, yawning and wincing as the cold air hit his black and gray pelt. He joined the group of warriors huddled around Reedwhisker as they waited for the deputy to let them know what patrols they were on. He was joined by his former mentor, Rushtail, who nudged him and purred.

"Nice weather out, eh?"

"Oh, shut up," Heronwing grumbled, watching his breath billow out. "Just because you have a thicker pelt than me doesn't mean you need to rub it in."

"Ah, but it's so much more fun rubbing it in, isn't it?" Rushtail teased. "Now, my young apprentice, what are you doing today?"

"First of all, I'm a warrior now," Heronwing pointed out, "and I'm not an apprentice anymore. So you can shut up now." True, Heronwing had only been a warrior for about two moons, but he was a warrior now! Not an apprentice! He was done cleaning out dens, done picking ticks off the elders' pelts.

"All right, listen up!" Reedwhisker had to raise his voice to be heard above all the cats muttering. "I know it's cold today, so let's get warmed up by some patrols! Awesome, right? Hey, Troutstream, cut it out or you're going swimming," he threatened the young warrior, who was holding her paw lightly over Mintfur's tail.

"Aww," Troutstream complained. Heronwing let out a laugh.

"Suck on that, Troutstream!" he called. He and Troutstream were in a never-ending battle of who could be the best warrior, and, currently, the gray she-cat was winning, but not for long.

_Not for long, _Heronwing thought with glee. _Then, she'll see that toms are better than she-cat's_. Of course, Rushtail insisted that Troutstream liked him, but Heronwing wouldn't agree to that, especially since he had a secret crush on her too and didn't want anyone to know.

"Heronwing, take Graymist and Troutstream on a border patrol along the WindClan border. Their scent has been found on our side for too long."

"Yes, Reedwhisker." Heronwing spotted Graymist coming towards him, her former apprentice behind her.

"So, patrol leader, what would you like me to do?" Troutstream teased.

"Um..." Heronwing actually hadn't thought about that. "How about...we go check it out, and then I guess we'll split up? To check the border, I mean." Graymist was watching him, her blue eyes narrowed.

_What did I forget?_ he thought anxiously. _Oh, yes. _"And, we'll mark our own scent."

"There we go," Graymist purred. Heronwing led them out of camp, his head high. Never before had he led a patrol with a senior warrior under his command. They walked carefully along the river, heading towards WindClan, and then Heronwing ordered Graymist (well, actually she suggested splitting up) to go check the left side of the border and mark it, while he and Troutstream marked the right side.

* * *

Heronwing and Troutstream walked awkwardly side by side, sniffing the border, for once not talking. They stopped occasionally to renew RiverClan's border, and they were almost to the end of their territory when Heronwing caught the scent.

"Hey, Troutstream, what is that?" he hissed, fur standing on end and claws unsheathing. Troutstream frowned and tasted the air with her tongue. Then she relaxed and swiped her tail over Heronwing's shoulder.

"It's just a rogue passing through," she meowed. "Don't worry. WindClan isn't invading." Heronwing looked at his friend, who shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, and he realized she was lying. _But, why? _he wondered. He didn't ask.

"Why don't we split up now," he told her, "and meet back here when we're done checking. I just want to look for WindClan invaders. Don't make that face at me," he growled sternly as she started to pout. "I'm the leader of this patrol. What I say, goes. So go."

He watched her pad off hesitantly, and then he turned and went in the opposite direction.

* * *

_Kill._

_Kill._

_Kill._

* * *

Heronwing padded along the WindClan border, head down, sniffing for fresh scent on their side, when he heard a branch cracking. His head snapped up and he stared around, heart pounding wildly. _I knew there was an intruder! I knew-_

"Hello, Heronwing," a voice meowed coolly, and Heronwing relaxed slightly, embarrassed at what a fuss he had made. Standing across from him was Heathertail.

"H-hi, Heathertail," he mewed shakily.

"I didn't scare you, did I?" Heathertail went on, starting to pace.

"Not at all," he purred, starting to get over his initial shock.

"Oh, I'm glad," Heathertail responded. "Look, I just wanted to let you know that we chased a rogue off our territory and into yours. I tried to get Crowfeather, the leader of the patrol, to chase it towards ThunderClan, but he didn't want to run in the opposite direction and..." Heathertail shrugged.

_So there was a rogue, _Heronwing thought. _Why did Troutstream say there wasn't...?_

"Thank you, Heathertail," Heronwing meowed gratefully. "I'll go back to camp and let Mistystar know about this immediately. Thanks, again."

"Oh, you're welcome," Heathertail responded. She flicked him with her tail in a friendly manner, and then turned and raced off.

Heronwing himself turned for home, but didn't make it that far.

* * *

"Greetings Heronwing," the stranger meowed. He was a light brown tabby tom, with cold green eyes, and long unsheathed claws.

"Wh-what do you want?" Heronwing managed, wishing that he had talked to Heathertail a little longer, or asked if she had wanted to come tell Mistystar herself.

"Hmm...I do not know," the stranger said, licking his lips. There was a hungry gleam in his eyes, and Heronwing backed away a little, frightened. "Why don't I tell you my name, now, since I know yours. Then we can get to know each other much better!"

"Um..."

"My name is Jack," the cat told him gleefully. "Now why don't you come over here and you can DIE!" Jack leaped at Heronwing, who skidded backwards. His mind was whirling; he couldn't remember any of his training. Why hadn't he leaped at Jack while the tom was still talking? Now Jack was slicing open his belly...Heronwing watched in horror, paralyzed, as Jack lifted his claw to his mouth and licked the blood off of it, purring all the while.

"So good...I haven't tasted blood in so long. I must...get...more." Jack started panting violently, and then he whacked Heronwing across the head with unsheathed claws, and a large, strong paw. The last thing Heronwing saw before he blacked out was Jack leaning down to lick the blood off his belly.

And then it was all over for the brave warrior.

**Eww...I cannot believe I just wrote that. I think I need to change the rating on my Challenges to T..Anyway. I hope you all enjoyed that, except for the last part...I made a reference to America's first serial killer/cannibal, Jack the Ripper, with Jack the cat's name. Disgusting. Anyway!**

**That was 1,004 words not counting the AN.**

**~windflight13**


	23. The Clan of Clouds-Drabble

"Welcome to StarClan, Firestar!" Bluestar meowed, standing in front of him. Firestar had been killed. And now he joined StarClan.

"Um, thanks a lot," Firestar meowed, glancing past the glittery warrior. "I'm glad to be here. The Clans won the battle against the Dark Forest, yippee. Can I see Cinderpelt?"

"Of course," Bluestar purred. "We figured you would want to see her first, since Spottedleaf is dead."

Firestar felt a pang of grief for the tortoiseshell, but then pushed it away. She was gone.

He would see Cinderpelt.

And then, when the time came, he would see Sandstorm again.


	24. The Clan of Clouds-A Leader's Nine Lives

**So this is another challenge for the Clan of Clouds. Number 3: A Leader's Nine Lives.**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**~windflight13**

"Rainstar, Rainstar." RainClan bowed their heads and murmured their leader's name respectfully, as the tradition called for. Mistsong stood tall on the Greeting Ledge, but inside she was crushed. How was she supposed to be leader? Was she even meant to be leader? _Oh, no, _Mistsong thought, with growing fear. _Will StarClan even accept me? _

Rainstar had been the founding leader of RainClan, and Mistsong was a mere kit when Rainstar created the Clan. How she became deputy, she didn't even know. She only became deputy because Applefur died and Rainstar thought she would be a good deputy.

Fox-dung. Mistsong had made so many mistakes; Rainstar, her former mentor, must be so disappointed.

"Rainstar, Rainstar," Mistsong whispered with the Clan. _Rainstar! I need you! _"I-I will be going to receive my nine lives at the Whisper Tunnel," she mewed, shivering as all the eyes of her Clan fell on her. "I will be taking my medicine cat, Frostlight, and an apprentice, per usual. Now, I need to appoint a deputy." Mistsong's eyes swept over her Clan. Who could she pick as deputy? Would she pick the right one? Would her Clan judge her for her pick?

"I say these words in front of Rainstar, the newest member of SpiritClan, that she may guide me on the path to finding someone to succeed me when I join SpiritClan myself." Mistsong spoke the traditional words with a tremble. "The new deputy will be..." She hesitated, and gasps ran through the Clan. She could imagine their reaction; hesitating during a very important ceremony was looked down upon. "The new deputy will be Heatherstream," she finished firmly.

Heatherstream's eyes grew wide, and she stepped forward silently. RainClan parted to let her pass through their ranks, and she climbed up next to Mistsong to complete the ceremony.

"I, Heatherstream, accept the post of deputy to Mistsong," she meowed strongly. _A wise choice_. Mistsong looked around hesitantly, and swore she could see Rainstar's faint gray figure. _I will be waiting for you at the Whisper Tunnel_, Rainstar continued, and then the spirit disappeared and Mistsong could only see her Clan cheering for Heatherstream.

* * *

"Duskpaw!" Mistsong called, hurrying through the crowd with Frostlight at her side. "You will come with Frostlight and I to the Whisper Tunnel. Then, tomorrow, we will hold your warrior ceremony."

Duskpaw turned to look at her.

"Thank you, Mistsong," she meowed gratefully. "I shall be glad to accompany you to the Whisper Tunnel."

"We leave at sunset. Meet me at the entrance to the camp before then," Mistsong ordered, and then moved away, calling to her new deputy as she went. "Heatherstream! I'd like to speak to you in my den before I leave, if you have time."

"Of course, Mistsong." The gray tabby she-cat slipped through the crowd and followed Mistsong into Rainstar's old den, where the soon-to-be leader settled uncomfortably on Rainstar's old nest. _It still smells like her..._

"While I am gone, you will double the guard on the camp," Mistsong commanded, trying to seem strong, while inside she was trembling. "Post a guard at the nursery. Put Flamepaw in with the warriors. I don't want anything harmed while I'm gone."

"Flamepaw with the warriors...?" Heatherstream echoed. "Is that so while Frostlight is gone she'll have protection and Frostlight won't need to worry about her?"

"Exactly," Mistsong mewed warmly, dipping her head. Her deputy could learn. She stood up and peeked outside. The sky was still light, so she and Heatherstream could still discuss the running of her new Clan...

* * *

Mistsong bounded across the big, flat stones leading to the Whisper Tunnel, feeling a stab of pride. Frostlight and Duskpaw followed her. She was going to go receive her nine lives, to officially become the leader of RainClan! Then, her Clanmates would understand that she deserved to be leader, after being deputy for so long before Rainstar passed.

Then she remembered her worries from today: _Will I be a good leader? Am I supposed to be leader? _

Frostlight seemed to sense her pain as they came to a halt in front of the long, twisting tunnel, and the graceful white she-cat nudged her leader forward gently.

"Go on," the medicine cat whispered. "You'll do just fine. You know, Rainstar felt the same way about her ceremony. Except she felt even worse, because she was founding the Clan. Go on," she repeated.

Mistsong took a deep breath. _I can do this. _She stepped forward into the Whisper Tunnel.

* * *

All at once, she could hear SpiritClan whispering to her, calling her. There was a reason it was called the Whisper Tunnel. She took a step forward, feeling the cold, damp stone underneath her paws. She took another. And then another. Slowly but steadily Mistsong led her cats forward, until they had reached the middle of the Tunnel, where a slow, small stream ran. She settled down, tucking her paws under her chest. Without waiting for instructions from Frostlight, she leaned forward an licked up a drop of water.

At first, nothing happened. Then everything went black and Mistsong felt a lurching in her stomach, like she was falling. She heard SpiritClan again, whispering louder and louder. And then:

"Welcome, Mistsong." The words echoed and slurred. Mistsong opened her eyes. Cats were standing all around her, blurring in her vision. She recognized nine of them, ironically: Rainstar, her mentor. Leafsplash, her mother. Rockfur, her father. Clearwater, her sister. Silverdust, her other sister. Honeypetal, her best friend. Rosekit, her lovely daughter. Applefur, the deputy before her. And, last but not least, Leafsplash's mother: Longheart. They stood in a row before her, as she had heard, and she waited for the ceremony to start.

Rainstar began it, since she was the former leader.

"I, Rainstar, Mistsong's mentor, bestow my skill upon Mistsong."

"I, Leafsplash, Mistsong's mother, bestow my blessing upon Mistsong."

"I, Rockfur, Mistsong's father, bestow my strength upon Mistsong."

"I, Clearwater, Mistsong's littermate, bestow my friendship upon Mistsong."

"I, Silverdust, Mistsong's littermate, bestow my kindness upon Mistsong."

As the ceremony went on, and she received wisdom, speed and tracking gifts, Mistsong thought: _I think I am supposed to become leader. Maybe...just maybe. _

After Longheart had given her a gift of taking care of little ones, Rainstar stepped forward to begin the completion of the ceremony.

"I welcome you, Miststar." She rested her head on Miststar's head, and then moved back to let the others repeat the words and comfort her. Once they had all done that, they chanted her name, over and over again.

"Miststar!"

"Miststar!"

"Miststar!"

**Yay! Another challenge done! I hope you enjoyed it :)**

**It was 1,123 words, not counting the AN.**

**~windflight13**


	25. FoxClan-Stormy Disaster

**Soo...this is a challenge for FoxClan by Foxstar of StormClan. It's called Stormy Disaster. We picked a number and got a storm...I got sleet. So, enjoy!**

**~windflight13**

**Stormy Disaster**

Dovewing peered out of her den. The sky was gray, just like her pelt, except darker. Thunder clouds were rolling across the sky, and Dovewing could hear the faint pitter-patter on the roof of her and Bumblestripe's den. Now her mate clambered awkwardly to her side. His pelt was slicked back with sweat and rain, and Dovewing remembered that he had been on the dawn patrol.

"Are you all right, love?" he asked gently, pulling her close to him. Dovewing could barely hold back the groan.

"Yes, I am fine," she growled, and Bumblestripe leaped back, as if he had been clawed.

"Clearly not," he snapped, and stormed off.

"Wait, Bumblestripe..." Dovewing trailed off as both he and Blossomfall, whom he was talking to turned and gave her a dark glare. _Way to go, Dovewing, _she told herself. Having nothing to do, she decided to take a walk. She avoided all calm comments as she left the camp and made her way down towards the lake. _My relationship with Bumblestripe is getting stormy...Just like the skies. _The sky had now turned to a deep black, and Dovewing saw drops start to fall on the lake.

"Oh, StarClan," she muttered. "Just the time for a storm." She enjoyed the feeling of the rain on her pelt at first, but it started to feel harder, and Dovewing escaped into the trees, shaking her pelt vigorously. By now it was raining so hard she couldn't see her paws. The wind was blowing her fur this way and that, and she swore it was going to sleet. _I'd better find a shelter, and fast, _Dovewing thought. _I can't get home in this sleet. _She staggered against the wind towards the place where she had previously met Tigerheart, before she broke their relationship off.

_The Twoleg den will do me just fine, _she thought as she staggered inside, and collapsed on the den floor. She was too weary to pull together a nest, so she just fell asleep.

* * *

"Dovewing. Dovewing..." Dovewing awoke to the sound of crashes, and her mate's gentle voice.

"Hello, Bumblestripe," she meowed, barely able to suppress a sigh.

"There's still sleet outside," Bumblestripe warned her as she went to the den entrance and peered out.

"Huh, so there is," Dovewing murmured.

"Did you not believe me?" Bumblestripe's voice held a faint warning of anger.

"I did, but..." Dovewing's voice trailed away faintly.

"No, you didn't believe me!" Bumblestripe stormed furiously. "You didn't believe me, and you never will! I do everything for you, Dovewing, and you brush me off. I try to be the nicest tom, and the best warrior in the Clans for you, but you don't even acknowledge the fact that I'm trying to be better than Firestar for you! Oh, no, you're just so concerned about you, and Ivypool, and the stupid prophecy, that you can't look beyond your nose for somebody who loves you, Dovewing! _I _love you, Dovewing! But no! I have to have a heartless mate!"

Dovewing couldn't find the words to comfort Bumblestripe, so she let her mate continue yelling at her.

"I know you snuck out to meet Tigerheart, Dovewing, while we were mates!" he thundered. "Have you ever considered the fact that you have a loyal mate? One who wants to have kits with his mate, and who wants his mate to love him?"

"I-I do love you, Bumblestripe," Dovewing murmured, but Bumblestripe wasn't hearing any of it.

"No, Dovewing! No! We're done, you hear me? I've tried so, so many times for you to love me, and you don't! You're just a faithless, heartless she-cat, and you can go find someone else and break their heart, instead of mine. We're done, Dovewing." The final sentence was said quietly, and met with silence.

"Okay, Bumblestripe."

"Really? That's the only thing you'll say?" Bumblestripe was shaking his head with disbelief. "I can't believe you Dovewing. I can't." He went to the den entrance, and paused. "We're not trying again. Today might have been a different day...but storms come. And with storms, disasters. Good-bye, Dovewing."

Bumblestripe disappeared, and Dovewing was left with the fact that she had just ruined her relationship.

**Yay! First challenge for FoxClan done; two more to go! That was 700+ words; I hope you enjoyed it!**

**~windflight13**


	26. The Clan of Darkness-Happy Day

**Challenge: Happy Day**

**Forum: The Clan of Darkness**

Tigerclaw woke up and bounded out of the warriors den with an extremely interesting feeling. He saw Fireheart emerge from the warriors den also, and surprisingly, did not feel the usual grudge that he did when he saw the orange-pelted warrior.

"Hello, Fireheart!" he chirped happily, flicking his tail. "How are you doing this morning?"

"Um...just fine," Fireheart muttered. Tigerclaw could practically see the wheels turning in his head, but he didn't care.

"All right, peoples! Let's get these patrols out! Fireheart, you'll lead a hunting patrol with Sandstorm and Graystripe." He saw Fireheart brighten; the deputy had just put him on a patrol with his best friends.

"Yes, Tigerclaw!" Fireheart purred. "I'll be very glad to do that, Tigerclaw! Let's go, Sandstorm, Graystripe."

"Dustpelt, take out Fernpaw and give her an assessment," Tigerclaw ordered. "Darkstripe, you and I-" He broke off as Bluestar appeared from her den.

"Tigerclaw, I'm feeling very sick today, so you'll be leading the Clan for now. Everybody, listen to what Tigerclaw says without questioning his orders!" Bluestar commanded, and then disappeared back to her den.

"Awesome!" Tigerclaw cried. "All right, listen up, everyone!"

* * *

"Tigerclaw, would you like some prey?" Tigerclaw opened his eyes lazily and saw Fireheart standing above him.

"I would love some prey," Tigerclaw answered. "Bring me a big fat rabbit."

"Oh, what a coincidence!" Fireheart mewed with delight. "Sandstorm brought two back! We were going to eat them, but you can have them both! We'd be SO happy to let you have them. Sandstorm, bring the rabbits over!"

"Thanks, Fireheart," Tigerclaw purred as the ginger she-cat laid the two rabbits at his paws, head bowed respectfully.

"Here you are, O great Tigerclaw," she murmured. "I will eat a mouse, and then would you like me to pluck some feathers from the pigeon and line your nest and make you a new nest?"

"Oh, I would love you to do that," Tigerclaw said gratefully. "Do you mind?"

"Oh, not at all!" Sandstorm mewed joyfully. "I would love to!"

"Great, you can have your meal and then get off to that. Take your time, I've got some business to attend to. Actually, would you and Fireheart like to dine with me?"

"Oh wow, what an honor!" Fireheart exclaimed. "We would enjoy that! Sandstorm, go fetch a mouse for you. I'll eat a rabbit, if that's okay with you, Tigerclaw?"

"Of course." Tigerclaw graciously gave his consent, and Fireheart ravenously dug into his rabbit.

* * *

"Thank you so much, Sandstorm," Tigerclaw murmured as he curled, exhausted, into his nest. "You did a great job." The moss was fresh and warm. The feathers that Sandstorm had lined his nest with were from a pigeon; they had the delicious smell about them and the soft, plump feeling of a pigeon.

"You may go now, Sandstorm," he told her. "Thank you so much. I had a wonderful day."

**Word count: 504**


	27. The Clan of Darkness-A Deadly Decision

**Challenge: A Deadly Decision**

**Forum: The Clan of Darkness**

Ravenleap rolled under Beechpaw and kicked him away with his hind legs. "Take that, you fish eater!" he snarled as the brown apprentice pelted away. He looked around for more enemies; there! His deputy, Sunnypelt, was fighting the deputy of RiverClan, Aspentail. And she was fighting a losing battle, so Ravenleap raced over to her and raked his claws down Aspentail's face.

"Ravenleap!" Aspentail growled, rolling over and crushing Sunnypelt, who had been on his back.

"Yes, Aspentail," he mewed coldly. "We meet again." Aspentail and Ravenleap's mate, Dawnsky, had been the best of friends before Aspentail joined RiverClan. Now that Ravenleap and Dawnsky were together, Aspentail had vowed to kill both of them. "Surrender, or you'll die," Ravenleap warned Aspentail, as Sunnypelt wriggled out from under him and stood, baring her teeth at the tom.

"Very well," Aspentail hissed. "But I will have my revenge." He bounded away from the two, and Ravenleap had just jumped at an unfamiliar black tom, when he heard a yowl that tore his heart in two.

"Ravenleap!" He recognized the voice immediately; it was Dawnsky, his loving mate. And then he heard another cry, this time a deep one, from his leader, Whitestar, who was on his last life. _Oh, no, _he thought, and a nasty little voice in his head responded: _Oh, yes. Dawnsky, who is carrying your kits, or Whitestar, who holds together your Clan with a firm paw. Choose, Ravenleap, choose. Let Dawnsky be killed; or let Whitestar be killed. It is a deadly decision Ravenleap, but choose..._

Ignoring the voice, Ravenleap looked towards where Dawnsky was. Aspentail was on top of her, clawing her furiously, and her face was contorted in pain. Leafsong held Whitestar down, her claws at his throat. She seemed to be taunting him, which was a stupid idea.

Ravenleap gave one last, longing glance at Dawnsky. Then he turned in the other direction and leaped towards Whitestar.

**Words: 336**


	28. The Clan Of Darkness-A Lost Mate

**Challenge: A Lost Mate**

**Forum: The Clan of Darkness**

**Words: 514**

"And so I saved Whitestar instead of Dawnsky." Ravenleap felt the same pang of grief in his heart that he had eighteen moons ago, when he had let his mate die in order to save the leader. Whitestar had perished two days after the battle anyway, so he should've saved Dawnsky, but he didn't. And the burden of that was intolerable, weighing down on Ravenleap's shoulders as he mourned for his lost mate.

His kits scampered away as soon as he had finished telling the story, and he got up and slowly made his way to Sunnystar's den, his white paws trembling, and his deep black, almost blue shoulders struggled to hold him up.

"Hello, Sunnystar," he mewed hoarsely. "What did you want?" The yellow she-cat frowned at him, her green eyes narrowed.

"Ravenleap," she mewed sharply, and he knew he was in trouble. "Ravenleap, ever since Dawnsky died, you have just been moping around. Eighteen moons ago, Ravenleap! You've been my deputy for eighteen moons, and you still can't seem to manage to get over your mate. I made you my deputy hoping that you would lift your head and go on being the proud, skilled warrior you were, but you haven't, and if you keep it up, I most certainly will not allow you to continue being my deputy."

"Yes, Sunnystar," Ravenleap mewed, straightening.

"That's much better," she purred. "Now, I want you to take Redheart and Ferndusk to the WindClan border. Refresh the scents. Make sure nobody has crossed."

"Yes, Sunnystar."

"Thank you. You may go now." As Ravenleap backed out of her den, his mind was whirling. He could let go of Dawnsky; at least, he though he could. As he collected Redheart and Ferndusk for the patrol, he wondered: what does StarClan do to cats that are so beautiful and loving? Surely Dawnsky was somewhere better than StarClan. He was so fixated on his thoughts, that he didn't realize there was a WindClan patrol right in front of them.

"Er, Ravenleap," Redheart muttered, nudging him firmly, and the deputy snapped out of his trance.

"Right! Hello, Ivysong. What's up?" The senior warrior looked disgruntled as she nudged a golden she-cat forward, and Ravenleap's breath caught in his throat as she looked up. She had the same stunning blue eyes as Dawnsky.

"This is Dawnfeather," Ivysong announced, and Ravenleap gasped. The she-cat was so like his dead mate already. Maybe...? Holding his breath, he glanced down at her paws. Her left front paw was pure black, just like Dawnsky's. Standing in front of him was his mate, reborn. He couldn't believe it.

"Dawnsky?" he murmured, breathing heavily. Dawnfeather-no, Dawnsky, looked at him curiously.

"I'm sorry? What are you talking about?"

"Don't you remember me, Dawnsky?" Ravenleap asked. "How I chose Whitestar over you?"

Dawnfeather frowned, and with that, Ravenleap knew.

His mate was reborn.

But she didn't remember him.


	29. The Clan of Darkness-Take Me Away

**Challenge: Take Me Away**

**Forum: The Clan of Darkness**

**Words: 150**

The water was so cold. It seeped into Duskkit's body, making her shiver and cry out: "Dawnsky! Ravenleap!" She repeated her parent's names over and over again, and each time, an echo mocked her, telling her that her parents would never come. "Dawnsky," Duskkit whimpered as she was pulled down the river, smashed into rocks and held under the water. "Where are you?" She gave a little pause, then: "Ravenleap. Why won't you come?" She was still fighting, but it was a losing battle. The river was too strong. It held her under again, and she struggled and screamed, bubbles jetting out of her mouth. She was hooked against a rock. She couldn't move. She screamed again, one last time.

Then she went limp.

All was still.

The river was calm.

Duskkit was at peace.


	30. The Clan of Darkness-See You Again

**Challenge: See You Again**

**Forum: The Clan of Darkness**

**Words: 234**

Ravenstar lay in his nest, writhing in pain. He had just been clawed severely by Redheart, a traitor to ThunderClan, but he had no desire to think of the traitorous act; and the desire to kill him.

Instead, he wanted to think about Dawnsky. Since being reborn, and joining ThunderClan, Ravenstar had helped her slowly regain her memories. And she had died one more time, at Redheart's claws. He would see her again. He imagined it...would she keep the name Dawnfeather, or go back to being Dawnsky? Would she be with their dead kit, Duskkit? He knew that she would be the one to fetch him. At least, he hoped.

Ravenstar knew he was dying. There was no way to avoid that. _No..._ he thought. _Don't think about that. Think about Dawnsky. What will she say when I see her? _He guessed she would say something along the lines of 'Hello, Ravenstar,' coolly. Dawnsky was always one to be cool. Then she would offer him some fresh-kill, take him to see Duskkit, and show him around StarClan.

Then he would spend his days walking with her and Duskkit, and catching up on memories, and talking, and enjoying her presence.

He would maybe even see his parents.

Ravenstar let his head fall back.

He was going to see his beloved.


	31. The Clan of Darkness-Do You See Now?

**Challenge: Do You See Me, Mother?**

**Forum: The Clan of Darkness**

**Words: 600**

Dawnkit crouched, digging her claws into the ground as Silvermoon's words lashed over her like a whip. "Dawnkit! You are a piece of fox-dung; scum! You will never be a warrior, you are too small, too helpless. No one will ever love you; you are no kit of mine!"

_Why do you say these things, Mother? _Dawnkit wondered, as Silvermoon raced away from her. _Why do you hate me so much? What have I done to you? I have tried to be a perfect kit; I've been obedient to you, and nice to my littermates. They love me. Father loves me. Why do you hate me? _

She had no time to ponder on that anymore, because now, Dewstar was calling the Clan together. "Dawnkit, Dustkit, and Darkkit, please step forward." Dawnkit took a few excited steps forward, with her littermates at her side. She could feel Silvermoon's hateful gaze burning into her, and she tried to ignore it as Dewstar proceeded with the ceremony.

"Dustkit, you will be known as Dustpaw. Your mentor will be Whitefang." _Lucky! _Dawnkit thought enviously. _The deputy! _"Dawnkit, you will be known as Dawnpaw. Your mentor will be Sunnypelt." _Ooh! _Dawnpaw thought excitedly. She trotted forward to touch noses with Sunnypelt, and then waited patiently by her side as Darkkit became Darkpaw, and received Dewstar as his mentor.

"Your brothers all received formidable mentors," Sunnypelt observed calmly.

"And I did too!" Dawnpaw burst out. "You're a great mentor already!"

"I am glad you think so," Sunnypelt purred. "Now, shall we tour the territory?" As Dawnpaw realized she had a great mentor, she noticed Silvermoon lurking at the back of the crowd underneath the Highrock. _You may hate me, and think I don't deserve to be a warrior, _Dawnpaw thought fiercely, _but I will not believe that._

* * *

"Dawnsky! Dustclaw! Darkpelt!" Dawnsky stood tall next to Sunnypelt as the Clan cheered their new names. She noticed that Ravenleap cheered her name the loudest. _Maybe we will become mates, _she thought hopefully. Silvermoon, her mother, slunk towards her, and she narrowed her eyes. _What does she want? _

"Congratulations, my kits," Silvermoon purred, winding around Dustclaw and Darkpelt. _What, are they your only kits? How did I come along then? _Silvermoon must have noticed Dawnsky's angry gaze, because she met her daughter's eyes.

"Congratulations," she mewed stiffly. "You have a wonderful name." Dawnsky felt a wave of anger.

"We need to talk," she growled. "Now."

* * *

"What do you want?" Silvermoon sighed, stretching out her front paws.

"You know what I want," Dawnsky answered calmly. _I will not loose my cool now. I've come this far already. _

"I want to know why you rejected me as a kit."

"I didn't reject you," Silvermoon hissed, staring down at Dawnsky. "I simply paid more attention to Dustclaw and Darkpelt. Is that why you want to talk? Are you jealous of them being better than you?" _Here we go again, with the taunting, _Dawnsky thought, exasperated. _It needs to stop. Now. _

"I am not jealous," she snarled. "I was born to you. I was the same as them. But you still rejected me. Why?" When her mother did not answer, she gave up.

"TELL ME NOW!" It was the first time in her life that she had ever broken down, and Silvermoon recoiled. Dawnsky could see the shock on her mother's face, and finally, Silvermoon gave in.

"Fine, Dawnsky. You want me to tell you? I'll tell you."


	32. EbonyClan2-Drabble

Ivypool had never really considered love. She had too much other stuff on her mind. Like, saving the Clans from the Dark Forest. Okay, well, maybe that was Dovewing, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather, but if Ivypool hadn't turned her Clanmates and other warriors back to the Clans' side, the Clans would've lost the Great Battle. So yeah, Ivypool had no time for love. Plus, may I add that toms in ThunderClan are idiots? She wasn't going to waste her time with that. Cause she'd end up a queen too. No thanks. Ivypool isn't meant for love.


	33. FoxClan-Into the Wild Drabble

Goldenflower craned her neck to peer over Longtail's tabby head at the kittypet. He was a handsome orange tom; his pelt looked like fire. She ignored Longtail's drawl, "Once a kittypet, always a kittypet!" and instead focused on the kittypet's possible strengths. His hind legs were muscular; that was good, at least. He held his head proudly, but he looked a little frightened, and that was good. She looked at his collar. That would need to be taken off or else it would frighten all the prey away. But, Goldenflower concluded, he could make a good warrior.


	34. Clan of Fading Shadows-Dead Hearts

**Challenge: Dead Hearts**

**Forum: Clan of Fading Shadows**

**Words: 801**

Maplepaw peered over the undergrowth into the Gathering clearing. She couldn't believe it. She was finally at her first Gathering!

"Maplepaw," Silversnow warned, her tail flicking as she approached her apprentice. "Don't give away _any _of ThunderClan's secrets. Okay?"

"Yes, yes, okay!" Maplepaw said happily. Nothing could ruin her beautiful night. Silversnow purred at her apprentice's energy.

"You can go down now," she mewed. "Have fun!"

"Yay!" Maplepaw charged down the hill, scattering some elders who yowled angrily at her. She skidded to a halt and looked around, eyes wide. "Wow!" There were so many more cats than she had imagined! She turned around in a slow circle and-BAM! A dark brown tabby tom had crashed into her.

"Ow.." he muttered slowly as he got up. Maplepaw's eyes narrowed.

"What do you think you're doing, idiot?" she snapped. "You just ran into me!"

"Sorry," he said, winking at her. _He must've recovered over running into me, _Maplepaw thought. _Ooh...he's handsome! No. Stop thinking that! _she scolded herself. The tom scooted closer to her. "I'm Pinepaw," he said. "I'm from ShadowClan. What's your name?"

* * *

Maplepaw waited impatiently, her tail flicking, for Pinepaw. He was late. Again. Suddenly, she caught his scent. _Pinepaw! _She ran towards the scent, but stopped in her pawtracks when she saw who he was with. Pinepaw was walking with a young silver she-cat. Their heads were bent together, and she was laughing gently.

"Um..Pinepaw?" Maplepaw asked. "Who...is that?" The silver she-cat looked up, and Maplepaw's breath caught in her throat. The she-cat was gorgeous. _How can I compete with that, if she's in the position I think she's in? _

"Oh, this is Goldenpaw," Pinepaw said. "She's a friend. I just brought her out for some night hunting."

"Ah..night hunting," Maplepaw said. "And did you forget that we were meeting?"

"No," Pinepaw said, "but I can't talk right now. I need to work with Goldenpaw. She knows about you. She'll keep the secret."

"Okay," Maplepaw said. She turned around, trying to hide the fear in her face that she would lose her true love to a she-cat she had never met. "Good-bye, Pinepaw."

* * *

Maplefall sat down with a bump on the frozen ground. She was waiting for Pinestep, the warrior she loved, but he had yet to come. _Does he still love me..? _Maplefall wondered. _He rarely takes time away from Goldenpaw to meet me. _Well, Goldenpaw was probably a warrior now. But...Maplefall caught Pinestep's scent, along with Goldenpaw's, but she didn't leap up like she used to.

_With Goldenpaw, as usual, _she thought bitterly. She waited until the pair was in view and then stood up, padding over to Pinestep.

"Hello," she said quietly.

"Hey, Maplefall," Pinestep said, with no emotion in his voice. "Guess what? Goldenpaw's been made a warrior! Her name is Goldenheart! Which suits her perfectly, you know. Since she's got a heart of gold."

"Oh, Pinestep," Goldenheart purred, arching her neck and nuzzling him.

"Congratulations," Maplefall said stiffly. "Look, Pinestep-"

"Oh, yeah, I wanted to tell you something. I've been thinking and...I don't think we should do this anymore. You see, you and I didn't really work. But Goldenheart and I fit together perfectly." _Really...he's dumping me for her? I loved him..._

"Okay." Maplefall tried not to cry.

"Good, I'm glad we got that over with!" Pinestep said. "Bye, Maplefall. Come on Goldenheart." Maplefall watched them walk away, and then she ran as far away as possible, to the only place that would give her peace: the river.

* * *

Maplefall stood in front of the river, crying openly. She took a step forward, and then another. When she found a boulder big enough, she wedged her front paws under the rock.

"Good-bye, Pinestep," she sobbed. "I love you." She took one last look at ThunderClan's territory, and then pushed her head under.

* * *

"Where's Maplefall?" Pinestep asked Silversnow, craning his neck to look over the big she-cat's shoulders. "She usually comes to the Gathering every time."

"She's dead," Silversnow told him shortly. "She killed herself." _What? _

"What?" he snapped. "Why?"

"We don't know," Silversnow said. "We suspect somebody told her something she didn't like." Pinestep felt the first tinges of cold fear make their way into his body. _Told her something she didn't like..._Maplefall had committed suicide. Because of him.

* * *

Pinestep felt the edge of the cliff crumbling under his paws. "I'll see you soon, Maplefall," he murmured, and then he leaped over the edge.


	35. AdderClan-Lost

**Forum: AdderClan**

**Challenge: Lost**

**Words: 473**

* * *

Flamekit was woken by something jabbing her in the ribs. She complained softly and snuggled back into her mother's warm belly. The jabbing persisted. Flamekit, moaning, rolled over and squinted open her eyes.

The nursery was still dark. So why was Sootkit bothering her?

"Go back to sleep," she whispered to Cherrypool's son. "It's still early."

"I'm sneaking out of camp," he hissed back. "And you're coming with me."

"What? No way!" Flamekit snapped.

"Shut up!" Sootkit howled in a rasp. "You'll wake Cherrypool and Silverflower!" Flamekit hunkered down apologetically, then remembered why Sootkit was angry in the first place.

"You're not sneaking out. Pinestar has already given you a warning about getting into trouble," she reminded him sharply.

"No one will have to know!" Sootkit whined. "Come on. Please!" He blinked at her and opened his amber eyes wider. Flamekit sighed, knowing she would have to go along with him.

"Okay, fine," she muttered.

* * *

"Oh my gosh! The forest is so big!" Flamekit squeaked, bouncing around as she and Sootkit traveled.

"Shh," Sootkit warned, looking around nervously.

"Oh, calm down, scaredy cat," Flamekit taunted. "Come on! Let's climb a tree!"

"Are you so sure about this?" Sootkit asked. "Sneaking out is one thing; possibly injuring ourselves is another."

"You're _so _wimpy!" Flamekit snorted. "You're the one who wanted to come out in the first place!" After reluctantly agreeing to go out into the forest, Flamekit had never regretted it. It was so pretty, and green, and...wet? A raindrop landed on Flamekit's neck fur, and she shivered. _A tree to climb. Let's find a good one._

"Oh, fine," Sootkit grumbled. "This one looks good." He placed his paws on the foot of a tall oak tree and started to claw his way up awkwardly. Flamekit followed close behind excitedly, although she felt a little annoyed when Sootkit's paw slipped and sent wet bark fluttering into her face.

"Gross!" Flamekit yowled. "Okay, let's stop here." She nudged Sootkit a little, and he edged out onto a branch. Flamekit followed close behind, and they sat on the branch, pelts pressed close together. It was starting to rain, and Flamekit was getting cold. "Can we go back?" she asked, after a few minutes, when the light drizzling had turned into a torrential downpour.

"Yes, let's," Stormkit agreed. They climbed back down the tree quickly and carefully, but when they tried to find their scent trail it was gone.

"Washed away by the rain," Flamekit muttered, her teeth chattering.

"We'll have to find a place to spend the-the night," Sootkit said, his behavior mimicking Flamekit's.

They found a scoop at the foot of a different tree and settled in for the night.


	36. Clan of Shadows-Falling, Failing

**Challenge: Falling, Failing**

**Forum: Clan of Shadows**

**Words: **Hollyleaf: 282 Dovewing: 255

_Hollyleaf_

I can't believe it. The thought rang through Hollyleaf's head over and over again as she ran. _I'm not in the prophecy. I never was in the prophecy. I am a failure, a disgrace to the warrior code. _After all those moons of training to be the best, to follow the warrior code, she had revealed that her birth had broken the code; she was half Clan. After all those moons of questions, uncertainty, she had found out that she wasn't part of the prophecy.

And now what would she do? _What will I do? _Hollyleaf stopped with a jolt as she realized that she didn't know what to do. She was Clanless; a rogue. What was she going to do? She had no Clan. She had no family. She had no _idea _what to do. _I don't deserve to live in this life anymore..._ Hollyleaf shook her head as the little, negative thought entered the back of her head.

She _did _deserve to live, but..._You aren't part of the prophecy. You ruined your parent's, and brother's lives. You are a mistake. _"That's right," Hollyleaf murmured. "I am a mistake. I am a murderer. I don't deserve to live." Where could she die..._Where can I die? _Hollyleaf wracked her brain, the only important thing she had, to decide where she would end her life. And then she got it.

She ran out of ThunderClan territory, to where Floss and Smokey lived. She ducked under the fence that separated the massive creatures called 'horses' from the Clans, and stood, awaiting the enormous hooves to crush her and end her life.

_Dovewing_

Dovewing had failed the prophecy. Firestar had lost a life in the battle with ShadowClan. She should've warned him or someone...Dovewing shook her head and leaped from her tree to the next. She had to stop thinking about it..._It was your fault that he lost a life, _a nasty little voice muttered in her head. _You're failing. You'll never be able to make up for it. _

"Shut up!" Dovewing howled, and then she crouched on the branch, embarrassed. _Please let no one have heard me..._

_Why, because they'll ask what you're doing and you'll have to tell them failing the prophecy? _The snide voice had returned. Dovewing curled up on her branch and clapped her paws over her ears, wishing in that moment that she couldn't hear the little voice in her head telling her that she had failed..._Make it stop! _she wanted to scream as the voice went on and on, still taunting her. _Make it stop!_

It wouldn't stop. Dovewing sobbed on her branch as the voice continued to remind her of what a failure she was. _You're a failure to your Clan, _it taunted. _To Ivypool. To Birchfall. To Whitewing. To Bumblestripe. And...to Lionblaze. _

No. She couldn't. She couldn't be a failure to her former mentor. She _had _to live up to what he taught her. Straightening up, Dovewing leaped to the ground. She would make things right. And she wouldn't fail the prophecy ever again.


	37. The Clan of Clouds-Shakespearean Felines

**Forum: The Clan of Clouds**

**Challenge: Shakespearean Felines**

**Words: 453**

* * *

Starpaw draped herself across her nest in the apprentices' den and sighed. She was _so _bored. Why couldn't Firestar just make her a warrior already? She knew all the hunting and fighting techniques, despite being an apprentice for about two days, and she was magically as big as a warrior.

"I think I'll just go fall in love with someone in a different Clan," she decided. "I know I'm already Firestar's and Graystripe's mate, but it wouldn't hurt to have another mate." She sauntered out of camp and walked through the forest. "Hmm," she murmured. "Shall I fall in love with Blackstar, or Onestar?" Her decision was quickly made for her. Hawkfrost (who was magically reincarnated) was walking through ThunderClan territory and he stopped in front of her and got down on one knee.

"Starpaw!" he shrieked. "I love you! Let's be mates!"

"Okay!" Starpaw giggled, and they flounced off together.

* * *

"Starpaw, what's this I hear about you being mates with Hawkfrost?" Firestar said, frowning, as Starpaw walked into camp later.

"Oh yup, I'm mates with him," she said happily.

"NOOO!" Graystripe yelled, charging into camp. "You must be mates with ME!" Millie viciously attacked him but he shook her off, magically becoming healthy again.

"I'm going to kill you, Graystripe!" Millie wailed.

"You can kill me all right," Graystripe said, breathing heavily, "but I'm going to kill Hawkfrost first."

"NOOO!" Starpaw yelled. "You can't kill Hawkfrost! If you kill Hawkfrost we won't be able to be together! And that's sad! So I'm going to go pretend to kill myself so you think I'm dead and you'll leave Hawkfrost alone!"

Starpaw ran away and faked dead.

* * *

Hawkfrost came pounding into ThunderClan's camp.

"Where is Starpaw?" he demanded. "She's my mate!"

"She went off somewhere," Graystripe said, shrugging. "You can go away now. Bye."

"I'm going to look for Starpaw!" Hawkfrost growled. He went and looked in the forest and it magically took him two seconds to find Starpaw. Her beautiful purple body was laying on the ground and she was obviously breathing, but Hawkfrost was so stupid he didn't realize that she was still alive. "No Starpaw my beautiful mate you're dead!" he gasped. He fell on Starpaw's body and killed himself.

* * *

Starpaw woke up and cried when she saw Hawkfrost's body on her.

"No, my mate, why did you have to die?" she sobbed. "We were going to live happily ever after!" Apparently not. Starpaw killed herself too.

So much for a happy ending for Hawmeow and Stuliet.


	38. The Clan of Fading Shadows-Drabble

_Hollyleaf treaded lightly along the side of the river, stalking Ashfur. He turned. His eyes widened when he saw her. "I'm sorry, Ashfur," she murmured. "But I have to do this." She leaped forward and slashed her claws across his neck._

Hollyleaf slammed her eyes shut as the image of Ashfur floating down the river crossed her mind. _Why, oh why did I kill him? _she wanted to wail as she padded silently through the tunnels. _It did nothing good for me! I am Clanless now. Codeless._

She remembered his look of pain as she killed him. She remembered.


	39. A Perfect Circle-Drabble

I'm not an evil cat. I just followed evil cats. I'm Barley. I have two brothers; Snake and Ice, and one sister, Violet. Snake and Ice are cruel monsters; need I say more? Violet is a sweet cat. She's perfect. So why did Scourge pick _her _to bully? Why not me? They'll get more entertainment out of watching me fight back, but Violet won't fight. Where's the entertainment in harming a small cat who doesn't have the heart or strength to fight? There is none. _This _is why I am fighting back against Scourge. Because of Violet. Because I care.


	40. A Perfect Circle-Unexpected Ally

**Forum: **A Perfect Circle

**Challenge: **Unexpected Ally

**Words: **488

* * *

Lionblaze was hunting along the WindClan border. His ears were pricked. He could smell the rabbit, he just couldn't see it. His tail was low, level with the ground, but not touching it. He pulled himself along, paws underneath his shoulders. Slowly. Slowly. If he took one wrong step; there were lots of leaves up here, and, let's just say that the rest of the hunting would not go well. He heard a faint rustling now. The strong golden tom strained his ears to listen.

Then he peered through the leaves. He could definitely see it now; a rabbit, and a plump one too. If he caught it, it would feed Squirrelflight and her kits, who were growing to be voracious eaters. Lionblaze took one step forward. Then another. One more and he'd have it. All of a sudden the rabbit twitched its nose. It dropped whatever it was eating and darted away.

Lionblaze sat up and snarled in fury, "Who just scared away my rabbit?"

"That would be me," a smooth voice returned. Lionblaze stared in astonishment as Heathertail stepped into the clearing, her blue eyes full of hatred. The astonishment turned into anger as two facts registered in his head: a WindClan cat was on his territory, and that WindClan cat on his territory was the one he hated the most.

"What are you doing on my territory?" Lionblaze spat, his hackles rising. "I'm not afraid to chase you off, Heathertail. That was a piece of prey that we should not have lost."

"Oh, so you're saying that ThunderClan is so weak they need one plump rabbit to survive?" Heathertail snorted. "I'm not surprised." Blood roared in Lionblaze's ears. The next thing he knew, he was on the ground aching, and Heathertail was darting off a distance. Lionblaze heaved himself up and chased after her.

"Get back here and fight like a proper warrior, you rabbit-chasing coward!" Lionblaze howled. That stopped her. Heathertail skidded to a halt and spun around. She wasn't even breathing heavily. She padded closer.

"You did _not _just call me a coward," she hissed.

"Yes, I did," Lionblaze retorted. "Now are you going to face me like a true warrior, or run away like the mouse-heart WindClan warrior you are?" Heathertail narrowed her eyes, and she dropped into a crouch.

"We fight," she snarled. So they did, but it did not last long. Heathertail leaped first. Lionblaze dodged the leap, and flung out a paw to trip her. She somehow managed to trip him also. Lionblaze stared at her eyes, full of misery and clear longing. They stared at each other in silence. Then Lionblaze mewed slowly,

"I have a mate and kits, Heathertail. And we are in different Clans."

"I know that," she whispered. "I just...I can't help it. I'm so sorry it had to be this way, Lionblaze." She gave him one last long look, scrambled up, and raced away.


	41. The Clan of Fading Mist-Drabble

The air was cool as a small, lithe shape slipped out of camp. The night sky glittered with stars above her head, and the cat saw them reflected on the water as she finally reached the lake and sat.

She hadn't settled when another figure came darting out of the forest. He smelled only of pine needles.

"Hello, sweetheart," he purred, coming up to her.

"I said you can't call me that," the she-cat warned but she leaned into him all the same.

And they sat there, two calm lovers under the moonlight in the midst of a terrible war.


	42. A Perfect Circle-Truth's Worst Enemy

**Forum: **A Perfect Circle

**Challenge: **Truth's Worst Enemy

**Words: **467 (not counting author's note)

* * *

Shimmerleaf peered over the shoulder of a warrior at the plans her leader was scratching in the tunnel dirt. "ShadowClan will most likely come from here," Graystar mewed. "But we'll be ready for them." Shimmerleaf shivered, suddenly cold at the thought of a vicious battle between two Clans that had always been enemies. She was distracted by a brown tom slipping next to her, Graystar, and his deputy, Tigerflame.

Her heart leaped into her throat as she recognized the tom to be Harvey, a former rogue. Shimmerleaf had been captured by ShadowClan not too long ago and tortured to get answers about ThunderClan's whereabouts, but Harvey had rescued her. Shimmerleaf had grown to like the tom. Sure, he was annoying, and a little full of himself, but he was courageous, and..._handsome_.

"I'll be leaving soon," he said, half to her, half to Graystar.

"Harvey, you've been a great help to us," Graystar replied. "You are a great leader, and we'll miss you." Harvey dipped his head, then turned to Shimmerleaf completely.

"I guess this is it," he mewed.

"I guess it is," she replied. They stared at each other a little longer, and then Harvey turned abruptly, and dashed out of the cave. "Excuse me," Shimmerleaf murmured to Graystar. He twitched an ear, giving permission for her to go, and she raced after Harvey through the tunnels. "Harvey, wait!"

"What?" He almost snapped it at her as he turned to face her again. Shimmerleaf caught up to him, and said,

"I thought you had decided to stay." Harvey blinked once, but gave no reply and Shimmerleaf pressed on. "We need you, and-"

"_We_?" Harvey questioned. "_We_? What about _you_?"

"Me?" Shimmerleaf tried to laugh it off. "I don't know what you're talking about." _Oh, no. Does he know about my feelings for me?_ They both leaned back as a cat squeezed past them, and then moved closer again.

"I think you just want me to stay because of the way you feel about me," Harvey accused. _StarClan, I've been too open_, Shimmerleaf worried as Harvey confirmed her first thought. But she wasn't going to let him know that.

"No! You're a good leader, and-" Shimmerleaf broke off, because Harvey had started moving away again. "_Harvey!_" she snapped. He stopped once more.

"What, afraid I was going to leave without giving you a good-bye grooming? I can arrange that."

"You are _so_ impossible," Shimmerleaf said, but Harvey had stormed off, calling over his shoulder,

"You could _use _a good grooming!" Shimmerleaf stared after him, and only when he had completely disappeared did she sink down onto the ground.

Harvey had broken his promise. He wasn't staying.

The first few tears started to make their appearances as Shimmerleaf realized just how much she was going to miss him.


	43. A Perfect Circle-It's All In A Name

**Challenge: **It's All In A Name

**Forum: **A Perfect Circle

**Words: **483

* * *

The small silver she-kit was born to two proud parents; Dusknose, an experienced queen, and Flamestar, the Clan's wise old leader who was expected to pass away soon. The birth was hard; but then again, all of Dusknose's kits were stubborn, and who would expect any less from this most recent one?

Ravenwing delivered the kit on her own; the medicine cat who had been young when Dusknose's first litter was born now had silver hairs. Roseleaf had watched nervously from the other nest in the nursery. The young queen was expecting her own litter, her first, and she had wanted to see how it was done, as her kits would be born very soon.

"I'll be getting you some-"

"Borage, to help my milk come," Dusknose recited, and the two old cats shared a purr together.

"You certainly know your way around the nursery now," Ravenwing commented, and with that she left to fetch the herb.

"Shall I go and fetch Flamestar for you?" Roseleaf asked.

"Yes, please. We'll be wanting to name her as soon as possible." Roseleaf heaved herself up with a grunt and exited the den, her belly swinging as she walked. Dusknose felt a little guilty for accepting Roseleaf's offer. She knew how hard it was to move around actively when you were that close to giving birth, but it kept you healthy and Roseleaf had always been strong.

Flamestar entered a few minutes later, wheezing.

"Are you all right?" Dusknose asked quickly.

"Yes, perfectly fine," Flamestar replied.

"You must go back to your nest once we've named her. In fact, I don't think you should even be out," Dusknose worried.

"I'm fine," Flamestar repeated, moving closer to his mate. "This is our last kit; I wouldn't miss the naming of her for anything."

"We don't have to name her right now," Dusknose said. "We can always wait."

"No, we've always done it right after the birth, and I'm up anyway," Flamestar mewed. He heaved a sigh as he stared at the small cat nursing at her mother's belly. Dusknose watched her mate's gaze, and finally said quietly,

"Naming is so important to us. It's hard to believe that...that this is the last time we'll do it."

"Let's not think about that, it'll only make us grieve," Flamestar responded just as quietly. Dusknose heaved a sigh; then she, too, stared down at her last daughter.

"What shall we name her?" the tabby queen asked, for the last time. Flamestar was silent for a moment.

"Skykit," he suggested finally. "Because the sky is always there, just like all our other kits, and our love."

"Skykit is wonderful," Dusknose breathed, coming close to tears. "Skykit it is then."

Flamestar gently curled his body around his mate and rested his chin on her head.

"I love you, my beautiful Dusknose," he whispered. "I love you, Skykit. And I always will."


	44. ArrowClan-I Destroyed the Pack

**Forum: **ArrowClan

**Challenge: **I Destroyed the Pack

**Words: **347

* * *

Flash curled her black tail around her mismatched paws as she waited impatiently for her mate, Storm, to return to her. The leader of the rogue pack dominating the forest was currently discussing an 'urgent issue' with his second in command. All of a sudden, Flash heard a pattering of paws. She stood up, a smile spreading across her face as her mate bounded into camp. But then she saw the expression on his face. The fear.

"Get out!" Storm howled at Flash as a big russet creature racing into the camp after Storm. "Get away! Save yourself!" He whipped around and began clawing at the fox as it snarled and extended a menacing paw.

"I won't leave you!" Flash shrieked. "I'll fight with you!"

"Not with kits, you won't!" Storm shouted back. "_Go_!" Flash backed away just as the rest of the rogues began pouring into the heart of camp to join the battle against the fox. But she didn't leave. She watched, horrified, as blood flew. She held her breath as her mate fell. She let it out when he got back up. And then when the fox turned and slashed his throat open she screamed louder than ever.

* * *

The fox raced howling out of the camp of cats. There was cat blood on his fangs and cat fur in between his claws. He had killed a cat, and yet he had not eaten anything. He decided he would track down the group of cats again and try for a meal again. His decision made, he darted back the way he came.

* * *

The fox was intercepted at the mouth of the camp by the whole group of cats, led by a black she-cat with two white paws and two black paws. She had a white flash on her chest and a murderous look in her eyes. He fought valiantly, but in the end he was overcome, and killed by the she-cat. Little did he know how much she hated him.


End file.
